


Nothing Personal...

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to fix the second half of the fifth season, still not moving away from the canon too far</p><p>Попытка исправить вторую половину пятого сезона, по-прежнему не уходя от канона слишком далеко</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
\- МакКэрнон Моторс?! Ты с ума сошла?!  
\- И тебе – доброе утро, Харви, - Джессика разворачивается вместе с креслом от окна, - хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
\- Тревис Таннер!  
\- Да, это один из наших старших партнеров, - по-прежнему невозмутима она, - на испытательном сроке, пока, но мне кажется, что он у нас задержится дольше Скотти.  
\- Ты отдала ему МакКэрнон Моторс! – наконец, выдохнув, Харви останавливается посреди кабинета.  
\- Напомни мне – кто из нас управляющий партнер? – оценив по достоинству его молчание, она напоминает, - ты сам подарил эту компанию Майку и Луису, чтобы в совместной работе они смогли уладить разногласия, так?  
\- Как же – уладили они! – комментирует он. Джессика, делая вид, что не услышала, продолжает, - Луис сейчас в другой стране, Майк – в другой фирме, а от тебя я не слышала предложения снова стать юристом компании. У них кризис и звонят они мне!  
\- А Таннер у тебя под дверью случайно нарисовался? – едко интересуется Харви.  
\- Мы как раз беседовали, - улыбается Джессика, - и он любезно предложил свои услуги… Он – новичок и должен нарабатывать репутацию… так что…  
\- Я не позволю ему…  
\- Вот и отлично, - перехватывает инициативу она, - у вас есть шанс поработать вместе.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы теперь мы с Таннером делили ответственность за МакКэрнон Моторс? – усмехается Харви.  
\- Это была твоя блестящая идея, - кивает она.  
\- Подловила… - помолчав, он замечает, - однако, как спокойно на фирме, когда Луиса нет в стране…  
\- И Майк – не наша головная боль… - добавляет она.  
\- А вот это уже – спорный вопрос…  
\- Пошел вон!  
  
\- Как дела, _партнер_? – Таннер встречает его у его кабинета, где абсолютно невозмутимая Гретхен делает вид, что занята бумагами. – Твоя новая секретарша, Харв, нравится мне больше Рыжей, хотя с той и было веселее.  
\- Гретхен, свяжись с МакКэрнон Моторс, договорись о встрече, - на ходу произносит Харви, не реагируя на подначки Таннера. Тот входит вслед за ним, устраиваясь в одном из кресел.  
\- Так что там за история с этой компанией, говорят – она была у тебя первой?  
\- Не делай вид, что – не знаешь, Таннер, ты же копал под меня и не раз, - бегло пролистав документы на столе, Харви поднимает на него взгляд, - ты был у Джессики, когда они звонили – перескажешь вкратце суть проблемы?  
\- Так мы и правда – работаем вместе? – вполне искренне удивляется тот, - И что – больше никаких едких комментариев и злых шуток в мой адрес?  
\- Куда уж мы – без этого, - вполне миролюбивым тоном отзывается Харви, садясь за свой стол, - Итак…  
\- Судя по контексту того, что слышал я, дела у них не очень. Кто-то перехватил заказ от Министерства обороны.  
\- Нельзя просто так _перехватить_ правительственный заказ, - перебивает его Харви, - компания проверяется несколько месяцев и проходит жесткий отбор.  
\- Ты это серьезно? – скепсис в голосе Таннер и не думает скрывать, - Тогда понятно – отчего у вас на фирме все так печально.  
\- А чего ты тогда сюда работать приперся? – тем же тоном отзывается Харви.  
\- Мне нравится ваш конференц-зал, особенно тот, который вы сделали из кабинета Хардмана, - откинувшись в кресле, широко улыбается Таннер.  
\- Доменик Бэрон прошел к лифтам, - несется из селектора, - будет у вас через несколько минут.  
\- Спасибо, Гретхен…- Харви переводит взгляд на Таннера, - вот заодно и познакомитесь…  
  
\- Харви! Что происходит?! Ты решил нас поиметь, да еще и не своими руками?!! – Доменик никогда не отличался сдержанностью и годы на посту главы компании ничего не изменили. Харви поднимается ему навстречу.  
\- Преданность – мое кредо, Доменик, ты это знаешь лучше многих, - не повышая тона, отвечает он, - я не полностью владею ситуацией, давай – ты обрисуешь ее со своей точки зрения, и мы посмотрим, что можем исправить.  
\- Исправить? – экспансивно отзывается тот, - этого уже не исправить, Харви! Заказ от военно-промышленного комплекса бывает всего раз в жизни! Это был такой шанс!  
\- Так как вы его упустили, Доменик? Что произошло?  
\- Майк Росс! – возмущению его нет конца, - С нами случился – Майк Росс!  
Харви заметно напрягается, - И при чем здесь Майк?  
\- Из-за него мы потеряли этот заказ! – продолжает бушевать Доменик. – Он был у нас, когда речь шла о возможности…  
\- И это – все? – перебивает Харви, - Все, на чем ты основываешь обвинения, его присутствие в кабинете?!  
\- Харви, я помню тот день, когда ты привел его, - неожиданно тихо отвечает тот, - более того, то – где я сейчас в большей степени его заслуга, нежели твоя. Но все это не умаляет того факта, что с его подачи наш заказ от Министерства Обороны был перехвачен другой компанией.  
\- Какой?  
\- Той, в которой теперь работает твой протеже, Харви, - подойдя ближе, выговаривает Доменик, - Джейлис Инвестментс Групп.  
\- Компания Дженсена, - на всякий случай поясняя для Тревиса, хмурится Харви. – Мне не верится, Доменик, что Майк провернул инсайдинг… ты что-то упускаешь… или кого-то.  
Глава МакКэрнон Моторс уже было принялся набирать обороты для новой обличительной тирады, но тут опять оживает селектор, - мистер Спектер, Майк Росс внизу. Направляется к лифтам.  
\- Гретхен, проводите мистера Бэрона в малый конференц-зал, позаботьтесь о нем, - и, не давая тому возражать, Харви решительно подталкивает того к выходу, - Доменик, давай не будет накалять и без того тяжелую обстановку. Мы обговорим детали позже.  
  
\- Я не вовремя? – по-свойски заглянув в кабинет, Майк все-таки проходит, с опаской минуя невозмутимую Гретхен, не спускающую с него глаз. – А то мне кажется, что – да…  
\- Какие-то вопросы у твоего работодателя к нам? – адресуя предостерегающий взгляд ухмыляющемуся Таннеру, задает встречный вопрос Харви, - или ты так, мимо проходил – соскучился?  
\- Всего понемногу, - выдохнув, Майк отходит к окну, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение последних дней… Харви во всем разберется, даже если он все-таки напортачил… - Нужен твой совет… и помощь, наверное…  
\- Да неужели?! – Майк морщится, снося вполне заслуженный язвительный тон патрона.  
\- Похоже, я накосячил, Харви, но хочу все исправить, чтобы мы не оказались…  
\- В суде? – снова перебивает тот, - потому что мы непременно там и окажемся, и повестку в этот раз тебе принесу я! – Малой понуро молчит и Харви заметно смягчается, - Какого… чего ради ты полез в инсайдинг, Майк?  
\- Я не… - по его лицу пробегает полный спектр выражений – от крайнего удивления до искреннего возмущения, только все это впустую…  
\- Прекрати изображать первокурсницу на выпускном, - предупреждает Харви, - ты туда не потанцевать пришел!  
\- Это только выглядит так! – Майк продолжает придерживаться собственной версии, - Я виноват – пропустил сроки и надо было быстро выкручиваться. У полковника – связи, но мы с ним все обговорили, контракт предполагает возможность использования внешних ресурсов и привлечение других компаний. А МакКэрнон Моторс даже была среди претендентов!  
\- Но сейчас ее там нет, - резонно напоминает Харви, - и Доменик совершенно искренне считает, что обязан этим – тебе.  
\- Поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь, - выдохнувшись, Майк тяжело опускается в дальнее кресло под окном.  
\- Знаете, мальчики, - подает голос Таннер, - вот глядя на вас и слушая все это, мне по-прежнему кажется, что сам процесс вас заводит и интересует гораздо больше результата.  
\- А что Таннер делает у тебя в кабинете? – не обращая внимания на его высказывания, Майк смотрит на Харви. Тот ухмыляется, - Ты же ушел, Луис – в Англии… кто-то здесь должен работать, кроме меня.  
\- МакКэрнон – большая компания, - подхватывает Тревис, - вы вон ее тоже на пару с Луисом курировали.  
\- Тоже? – Малой уже веселится, - Харви, у тебя новый партнер!  
\- На испытательном сроке, - уточняет тот, - и разговор сейчас не о нашей фирме, Майк. Доменик здесь и мы можем попробовать убедить его в твоей наивности и склонить к переговорам. Ты озвучишь предложение и, будем надеяться, что в суд он все же не пойдет…  
\- Бесполезно… - подает голос по-прежнему присутствующий при всем этом Таннер, - насколько я знаю главу МакКэрнон Моторс – его трудно переубедить в том, в чем он уверен. А он – уверен, что Майк воспользовался ситуацией и обратил ее в выгоду для себя и, безусловно, компании своего клиента.  
\- Если мы продолжим препираться, - замечает Майк, - Доменик вспылит и уйдет. Я тоже его очень хорошо знаю, Тревис… - и обращаясь к Харви, - в каком он конференц-зале?  
\- Я сам… - поднявшись, Харви кивает, - идем, подключишься по ходу.  
\- А я подожду вас здесь, парни, - Таннер устраивается удобнее, пересаживаясь на диван, - чтобы быть под рукой, когда вам понадобится новая стратегия.  
\- У тебя, вообще-то, есть свой кабинет, - сухо напоминает Харви, - и несколько дел, которыми Джессика просила партнеров с тобой поделиться.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы не отдали ему мой офис! – тут же встревает Майк.  
\- Нет, из него мы сделали музей твоего имени, - парирует Харви, первым выходя в коридор, - чтобы больше не возникало соблазна…  
\- Нанимать мошенников? – чуть понизив голос, договаривает тот, - вряд ли это войдет в привычку. Таких – больше нет.  
\- Ты по-прежнему не склонен к скромности, - Харви толкает стеклянную дверь малого конференц-зала, - Доменик, посмотрите, кого я с собой привел!  
\- Он ушел… - Джессика разворачивается от окна, сверля взглядом Майка, - пока ты резвился со своим любимцем.... И, очень вероятно, что мы – потеряли твоего первого клиента, Харви!  
\- Глупости! Я поговорю с Домеником! – Джессика останавливает его простым движением бровей.  
\- Нет, в МакКэрнон Моторс поедет Таннер, - непререкаемым тоном произносит она.  
\- Доменик даже не знает его! – Майк, как всегда, находит очередной весомый аргумент, заслуживая долгого взгляда Джессики. – Вот и познакомятся. А ты – их представишь, прежде чем начнешь каяться!  
Харви перехватывает его отчаянный взгляд и ухмыляется, - Вполне реализуемый план, Майк, советую придерживаться его. Будут проблемы…  
\- Я позвоню, - помрачнев, тот кивает, - заберу Таннера и поедем.  
Дождавшись, пока Майк скроется за поворотами коридора, Харви возвращается к Джессике, - Что еще у нас случилось?  
\- Джек Солоф…  
\- Пф-ф! Я-то думал, - мгновенно расслабившись, насмешничает Харви, - уволь его и вся недолга… А то эта крыса уже всех достала!  
\- Эта, как ты выразился, крыса, - медленно проговаривает она, - пришла ко мне с угрозами и весьма нешуточными, заметь!  
\- Господи, да что он может! Такая же пиявка, как Луис, даже пожиже…ни ума, ни фантазии.  
\- Ему хватило, Харви, и того, и другого – чтобы созвать правление и поставить вопрос обо мне на голосование!  
\- Я его сейчас просто вышвырну за порог, - почти прозаически отвечает он, и впрямь направляясь к офису Солофа.  
\- Харви! – резко окликает его она, - Нет. Нам не нужны проблемы, подобные той, что базируется теперь в Лондоне. Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся этим сам.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я прошел по цепочке и достал тех, кто все это оплачивает, - Харви медлит на пороге, - ты же отдаешь себе отчет, что если…  
\- Я не настолько наивна, чтобы не предвидеть последствия.  
\- И – все же…  
\- И все же!  
\- Мне нужен будет Майк, - уже уходя, бросает он, Джессика лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Доменик, я же объяснил вам ситуацию! – отчаянье в голосе Майка звучит неподдельное, Таннер бы даже его пожалел, будь это кто-нибудь другой. – Мы все можем исправить и сделать так, что…  
\- Всем будет хорошо? – с издевкой за него заканчивает тот, - вы в своем уме, Майк? Даже тогда, когда вы с Харви пытались протолкнуть меня на этот самый пост – вы вели себя честнее!  
\- Доменик… - еще что-то пытается возразить тот, но глава компании останавливает непререкаемым жестом, - Нет. Вы уже озвучили предложение, поскольку теперь у нас – другой юрист, а вы не состоите в фирме, то…  
\- Я подожду в приемной, - опять за него заканчивает Майк, покорно выходя из кабинета.  
\- Ну? – Доменик, настроившись откровенно воинственно, разворачивается к Таннеру, - Что вы скажете, мистер Как-вас-там?  
\- Таннер, мистер Бэрон, - Тревис Таннер… - знакомая улыбка играет на губах, - и мне кажется, вы перегибаете…  
\- С Майком? – заинтересованно уточняет он, Таннер качает головой, - Во всем… Стратегию вы уже продумали, теперь тянете время в надежде на … - Тревис прерывается на пару секунд, разглядывая клиента своей новой фирмы, - … лучшее предложение? У вас есть еще один контракт от Министерства?  
\- Не совсем, - довольным тоном подтверждает тот, - Майк и его компания предлагают нам половину от целого, максимум…  
\- Это все же больше, чем ничего, - задумчиво напоминает Таннер.  
\- Согласен, но не на подобных условиях!  
\- Думаете – нашли лучший вариант? Советую ничего не подписывать, прежде чем я не ознакомлюсь с этим вашим новым проектом.  
\- Пока ничего еще нет, - кивает Доменик, - но мне шепнули, что цены на фьючерсы взлетят, а это значит…  
\- Политика сдерживания может не устоять… и все превратится в один сплошной зенитный комплекс, - продолжает Таннер, - это крайне рискованные инвестиции, мистер Бэрон, но вы об этом несомненно осведомлены. Все-таки – покажите мне документы прежде, чем поставите там свою подпись. Во избежание, так сказать …  
\- А как же Росс и его предложение? Я его знаю, он…  
\- Прилипчивей, чем жвачка на асфальте, на которую вы наступили, - легко соглашается Таннер, - а почему бы вам не выдвинуть встречное предложение? Вы в праве требовать компенсации за ущерб, а значит и повышения доли участия… Потом можно будет устроить переговоры и благополучно прийти к тому, что вам предлагают сейчас.  
\- А время мы выиграем! – взгляд Доменика становится заинтересованным, - мистер Таннер, вы мне нравитесь!  
\- Поверьте, я себе – тоже, - улыбается тот, направляясь к дверям, - думаю, я сам порадую мистера Росса хорошими новостями…  
  
  
  
***  
\- Нет, Донна, я не хочу опять это выслушивать! – Луис вышагивает по кабинету, пытаясь выглядеть важным, даже говоря по телефону, - и да – мне не интересно, как ты будешь доставать мои вещи из этой авиакомпании, но к моему возвращению в отель они должны быть.  
\- Вы жесткий начальник, - констатирует Дарби, стоя на пороге кабинета, - вы позволите?  
\- Входите-входите! – Луис суетливо крутится вокруг, пытаясь то ли в кресло, предназначенное для себя усадить, то ли другое ему подвинуть, - вы здесь – глава фирмы, а я… так, всего лишь один из зарубежных партнеров.  
\- Именной партнер фирмы, с которой у нас теперь официальное партнерское соглашение, - мягко в своеобычной манере напоминает Эдвард, выбрав кресло не за столом, в которое тут же падает Луис. – И я хотел бы, если вы не против, сейчас обсудить стратегию вашего здесь пребывания.  
\- Я открыт для дискуссий, - с важным видом кивает Луис, - думаю, с точки зрения политики фирмы ничего кардинального не предвидится, я не вмешиваюсь в дела ваших клиентов, пока они не касаются интересов и законодательства США. Если у ваших клиентов есть активы с нашей стороны океана, как раз в этом мы и можем поспособствовать… Примерно так я представляю себе наше сотрудничество.  
\- Что же… - Дарби благодушно соглашается, - очень внятная и продуманная теория. Для начала – назовем это небольшим экспериментом, вы поработаете над одним…- он замялся, - не буду скрывать, Луис, деликатным и непростым делом. Вы ведь помните Эву… - получив осторожный кивок в ответ, Дарби продолжает, - она хочет подать в суд на одного из ваших крупнейших финансистов, чтобы вернуть активы компании. Время самое подходящее – улеглись сплетни и волна, поднятая правительствами, и все ключевые посты в зонах добычи до сих пор заняты теми, с кем она уже успешно сотрудничала.  
\- А что она хочет предъявить Тони Гианопулосу? – ворчливо-недовольным тоном замечает Луис, - он в рамках законодательства действует, всегда. Даже на штраф его не заловишь!  
\- Тем увлекательнее вам будет работать, - явно собираясь заканчивать, Дарби поднимается, - и, Луис, план ближайших мероприятий по этому делу должен быть у меня на столе к вечеру. Будьте любезны… - остановившись на пороге приемной, он оглядывает все еще пустующий стол, - жаль, хотелось лично познакомиться с той, о которой так много говорят. Ваш секретарь помогает вам с обустройством здесь?  
\- Ищет мой потерянный багаж, - поясняет Луис, а почти одновременно с его словами в кабинете появляется раздраженная Донна. Обогнув досадное препятствие в виде Дарби, она опирается на столешницу ладонями.  
\- Он улетел в Голландию, Луис, завтра перешлют назад. Номер в отеле ждет тебя и персонал будет рад оказать дополнительные услуги…  
\- Еще бы, - снова бурчит он, невольно тушуясь перед ее напором, - там все в двойном-тройном размере!  
\- Ну – прости, Луис! Прости, что здесь я не могу работать палочкой-выручалочкой для тебя! Могу первым же рейсом вернуться назад…  
\- Нет! Ты нужна мне здесь! – он адресуется к все еще стоящему на пороге кабинета Дарби, - Эдвард, позвольте познакомить вас…  
\- Донна Полсон, - опережает она, протягивая руку, - но мы ведь, кажется, виделись два года назад, когда вы гостили у нас…  
\- Разве что мельком, мисс Полсон, всеми делами с рядовыми сотрудниками занимался Стивен, - все также приветливо улыбается Дарби, - и вы наверняка сталкивались по делу Эвы… - Лицо Донны принимает знакомое Луису выражение козлиного упрямства, когда она думает, что все вокруг – тупые, а она все знает лучше всех.  
\- Он его почти загубил – ее дело. И получил то, что заслужил!  
\- Значит, будем считать наше собеседование, мистер Литт, мисс Полсон, состоявшимся, - никак не реагируя на ее высказывание, Дарби заканчивает с легким поклоном, - текущими делами обычно занимается один из моих помощников, он с вами свяжется в течение дня. Как я уже говорил, Луис, план мероприятий по делу, хотя бы вчерне, к сегодняшнему вечеру – мне на стол. Да и еще – в честь вашего присоединения к нашей большой семье приглашаю вас и вас, мисс Полсон, разумеется, на скромный ужин для узкого круга доверенных лиц фирмы. Машина с водителем будет ждать вас после окончания рабочего дня.  
Еще раз благожелательно кивнув, Дарби направляется к своему кабинету, Донна задумчиво замечает вслед, - Все это как-то слишком хорошо, Луис… В чем подвох?  
\- О чем ты? – тот уже впал в эйфорию по поводу того приема, что Дарби с такой легкостью оказывает ему, - Ты с ума сошла, Донна! Закрой свой хорошенький ротик и прекрати вести себя так, будто ты все еще у Харви в офисе! Мы с тобой теперь на привилегированном положении почетного партнера, вокруг которого только и будут, что плясать с бубнами! И если ты мне здесь собираешься повторить на бис то, что было в Нью-Йорке…  
\- Луис … Литт! Если ты сию секунду не заткнешься – я улечу первым же рейсом и вернусь к Харви!  
\- Прекрати меня этим шантажировать! Ты ему больше не нужна, он в тебе разочаровался и перестал доверять!  
\- Хочешь – на спор, Луис? – она нависает над ним, - мне стоит лишь придти к нему в квартиру и сесть в уголке дивана, дожидаясь, пока он вернется домой. Потом просто сообщить, что я – возвращаюсь… и все. Он даже ничего не спросит! Так что – не нервируй меня и дай подумать!  
  
\- Эдвард… - он на мгновение замирает на пороге кабинета шефа в ставшей давно традиционной манере испрашивая взглядом разрешения войти. Дарби рассеянно кивает, продолжая вчитываться в бумаги на столе.  
\- Рад, что ты успел так быстро обернуться, Стивен. Наши гости прибыли…  
\- Я обо всем позабочусь, - отвечает тот, - вы уверены, что дело Эвы – это удачная мысль? Ведь Джессика…  
\- Она отдала нам Форстмана, Стивен, - с нажимом произносит Дарби, - можно сказать, подарила ключ от клетки…  
\- Для этого ключа еще замочную скважину найти надо, - разумно возражает Стивен, - да так повернуть, чтобы он больше не захотел иметь дел не только с нами, но и вообще…  
\- Вот и займись, - в своеобычной мягкой манере приказывает Дарби, - я устал оглядываться и шарахаться от собственной тени.  
\- Какие ресурсы могу использовать?  
\- Все, какие сочтешь необходимым, - он поднимает взгляд от докладной записки Луиса, - и, Стивен…  
\- С осторожностью и оглядкой, - соглашается он. – Форстман совсем не так прост, как хочет казаться. Он уже благополучно нащупал все болевые точки фирмы, против которой ведет игру последние три года…  
\- Как Шелоб… - по-особенному задумчиво откликается его шеф, Стивен позволяет себе легкую улыбку, давно привыкнув к подобному за годы работы.  
\- Но и у него есть несколько слабостей, которым он потворствует, - помедлив, он взвешивает папку с делом из американской прокуратуры, - и которые легко использовать и против него.  
\- Ты говорил то же самое, - тон не меняется, но во всем слышится угроза, - в прошлый раз. А на деле все обернулось…  
\- Эдвард… - Стивен мягко, но решительно перебивает, - давайте мы не будем напоминать друг другу о собственных промахах, это неблагодарное и бессмысленное занятие. Та информация, которой столь щедро поделилась с нами Джессика, может нанести достаточный урон как финансовой сфере деятельности компании Форстмана, так и его личному комфорту, поверьте, это именно так.  
\- Тогда подумай, как лучше построить разговор… - пауза вполне многозначительная, чтобы Стивен молча кивнул в ответ. Удовлетворившись взаимопониманием, Эдвард продолжает, - И вот еще что… Наши гости отправлены были к нам не без причины, однако, Джессика не уточнила…  
\- Мы это исправим, Эдвард, - с той же понимающей улыбкой кивает Стивен, - особенно вас интересует, думаю, мисс Полсон…  
\- Да, она – нерядовая особа, - соглашается тот, - и методы потребуются неординарные, чтобы… Ведь один раз ты уже обломал об нее зубы.  
\- Только по необходимости, - сложив полученные от Дарби документы в папку, Стивен поднимается, - как ни странно, но избежать судебной волокиты проще всего было в тюрьме. А Харви мне так удачно предоставил возможность в ней очутиться…  
\- Это все равно стоило нам слишком многого, - взгляд Дарби тяжелеет, - даже просто попытка… а теперь мы должны будем все сделать сразу без подготовки, набело.  
\- Положитесь на меня, Эдвард, - успокаивающим тоном напоминает Стивен, - Форстман забудет про нашу фирму, его гораздо больше интересует некий молодой человек…  
\- Ты про Майка Росса? – живо улавливает суть Дарби, - а откуда подобная заинтересованность?  
\- А тот ему отказал, - Стивен смеется, - в грубой и резкой форме. Примерно также, как его любимый патрон почти десять лет назад.  
\- Но, насколько известно в кулуарах, Форстману удалось найти то, чем его склонить к сотрудничеству…  
\- Это пустые разговоры, Эдвард, - рассеянно отзывается Стивен, - почти сплетни, крышечка – чтобы прикрыть неразумные ходы. Все дело теперь в Майке Россе… даже фирма подвергается постоянным нападкам, мне думается, из-за него…  
\- Досье на него… - Дарби не спрашивает и Стивен просто кивает, уже подходя к двери, - докладывать будешь мне по ходу дела, чтобы не особо разводил самодеятельность!  
\- Каждый час, сэр?  
  
\- Ну… здравствуй… - Донна поднимает глаза от монитора, встречая его холодной учтивостью и нарочитой брезгливостью, - А-а… это ты… твой ментор изыскал возможности или средства?  
\- Просто оказал пару-тройку услуг, - явно развлекаясь, отвечает Стивен, присаживаясь на край ее стола, - невзирая на… так сказать.  
\- Услуги бывают разные, - привычно-поучительным тоном начинает она, - убийство тоже своего рода… - но замолкает под его откровенно-насмешливым взглядом. – Что?!  
\- Донна Полсон… которая все знает… Наконец-то я вижу на твоем лице удивление. Конечно, не только оно, но мне приятно присутствовать при этом… И как же быстро с тебя сошла татуировка _Собственность Харви Спектера_ , - Стивен явно насмехается и она принимает привычный заносчивый вид.  
\- Давно не ходил с синяками, Стивен…  
\- Не сомневаюсь в твоих талантах, дорогая, - продолжая все тем же чуть снисходительным тоном, Стивен склоняется ближе, - их неисчерпаемость поистине безгранична. Но Ланселотов и ты, Донна, больше не одурачишь… ты – предательница. В тюрьме это называется по-другому, но здесь, - он обводит взглядом приемную, - пусть все будет благопристойно, как вы привыкли…  
\- Ты – мерзавец! – она даже замахивается, но он успешно перехватывает ее руку, притягивая к себе.  
\- В отличие от тебя – честный… и теперь это знаю все. – Стивен удерживает ее близко, - как это ты и сваляла такого дурака… Ставка была высока или соблазн лишил рассудка… - она дергается и он отпускает.  
\- Как ты вообще здесь оказался, - с явной досадой произносит она, потирая запястье, - экстрадиции не опасаешься?  
\- Ну что ты, дорогая, - отзывается он, усаживаясь в ее кресло, - все абсолютно законно…И мы теперь – в одной лодке…  
\- Советуешь не высовываться? – чуть понизив голос и склоняясь к нему, Донна изображает мисс Мани-Пенни, жутко переигрывая.  
\- Советую – не нацеплять на себя лишних масок, а то из-под них старые торчат… выходит нелепица… - Стивен успешно ловит ее взгляд, - Рва с водой более чем достаточно при таких-то крепостных стенах… опусти уже подъемный мост…  
\- Чтобы ты заперся в мой замок, меня изнасиловал и запер в подвале до старости? – она фыркает тому, как это звучит, - Вот это – нелепица!  
\- А если я скажу, что если и зайду в твой замок, то только для заключения партнерского соглашения? Мы очень полезны друг другу… - на ходу уже договаривая, - во все времена…  
  
Проводив его долгим взглядом, она кидает взгляд в сторону кабинета нового старого начальника… Луиса всегда можно выдрессировать так, как нужно, подходы и подъезды давно намечены и досконально изучены, с ним справляться гораздо легче, чем с… Одернув себя, она заставляет переключиться на более насущные проблемы – Джессика… она хотела избавиться от него очень давно, но почему-то дотянула с увольнением до последнего, когда стало уже слишком поздно. Когда дело с Памяткой раскрылось, ей хватило пары слов и двух минут – и Донна уже была свободна…  
\- Рейчел? – подруга на том берегу океана звучит так, будто в соседней комнате сидит, - Мне нужна от тебя одна услуга… Нет-нет, я в Лондоне, как и положено… но мне хотелось бы… да…это совсем небольшое исследование, тебе проще достать информацию… Да, по-возможности, не теряя времени, найди того, кто теперь владеет активами Эвы … в Африке…- положив трубку, она снова упирается взглядом в лысую макушку Луиса, старательно выводящего очередной меморандум по просьбе Дарби… Нет! С этим надо как-то завязывать – оставаться сейчас в стороне от всех событий, здесь – на обочине, в ожидании когда за ними придут, чистое безумие… нужен какой-то форс-мажор, в коих Луис просто мастер, главное – как следует подтолкнуть!  
  
  
  
***  
\- Рейчел! – Катрина так бурно не выражала свою радость даже Майку, вернувшемуся с полей инвестиционного банкинга целым и относительно невредимым. – Я так рада, что теперь мы будем опять работать вместе!  
\- Нет, не будем! – резко возражает она, уворачиваясь от той, - я пришла поговорить с отцом, он здесь?  
\- Мистер Зейн ждет тебя, - папина бессменная секретарь незримой тенью растворяется на фоне стеллажей с томами юридических библиотек и дипломами в рамочках. Рейчел индифферентно кивает обеим, проходя внутрь.  
\- Почему ты не в университете, у тебя же сегодня защита курсовой работы по торговому праву!  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?! – не раздумывая, начинает она на повышенных тонах, - Ты использовал меня, заставив думать, что – по-настоящему уверен во мне! А на самом деле…  
\- Да, Рейчел… откинувшись в кресле, Роберт отвечает как можно спокойнее, - давай, расскажи мне, почему за последние полгода ты мотаешься словно поплавок в быстрине туда-сюда, не задерживаясь ни там, ни здесь!  
\- Ты сказал – управлять трастом это ответственно! – нависнув над столом, она сверлит его взглядом, - Если ты доверил мне капиталы своей фирмы, то почему не доверил то – на что эти деньги должны были пойти?!  
\- Потому что ты подписала соглашение о неразглашении и мне не сказала! – в том же повышенном тоне отвечает ее отец, - Потому, Рейчел, что я не могу тебе доверять – ведь ты лояльна не к тем людям и прекрасно об этом знаешь!  
\- Но ты же сам… - она хватает воздух ртом, - ты сам отправил меня к Джессике! Ты сказал, что даже сам не стал бы для меня лучшим ментором, чем она!  
\- И я в красках вижу, чем все это закончилось! Пятизначная сумма? За что, Рейчел? Что за настолько жуткие тайны могут быть у рядовой, хоть и выдающейся юридической фирмы, что понадобилась подобная мера?!  
\- Я не могу… - она опускается в кресло напротив, бессильно качая головой, - ты ведь знаешь, что – не могу…  
Обойдя стол, Роберт садится рядом, беря ее за руку, - Дочка… не как юристу конкурирующей фирмы… а как сходящему от беспокойства с ума отцу… Харви кого-то убил и вы все это покрываете? – слабая улыбка мелькает у той в глазах… нерешительность сквозит в каждом жесте… Они уже не будут вместе… она перепробовала все, ну – или практически все… Майка не переубедишь, он упертый, если уверен в том, что прав. Закрыв глаза, она на выдохе произносит, - Майк… это все из-за него… диплом Гарварда... он там не учился… - стоит это произнести и говорить остальное проще и легче, даже несмотря на отца, превратившегося в памятник самому себе, который вот-вот взорвется новым Везувием.  
\- То есть, все это время ты знала! – она отмалчивается, давая ему возможность прокричаться, - и скрывала от нас с матерью, что живешь с преступником! И собиралась выйти за него замуж?! Рейчел?!  
\- Па-па! – раздельно, по слогам и очень тихим голосом, как он учил когда-то, произносит она, - я хочу, чтобы ты меня – услышал… Майк – не плохой человек, ему просто ужасно не везет в жизни… единственный шанс, что когда-либо у него был – эта встреча с Харви… Его можно понять и… простить. И ты сам уверял меня, что он – отличный юрист!  
\- Значит, вся управляющая верхушка фирмы… - вполголоса уже рассуждает Роберт Зейн, обходя стол, возвращаясь в кресло за ним, - и – Луис! Вот что послужило причиной! А Харви искренне хотел от него избавиться…  
\- Дай мне слово! – Рейчел снова нависает над ним, на этот раз с умоляющим видом, - пообещай, что ничего не предпримешь, иначе я должна буду заплатить по соглашению Джессики и мое обучение… папа!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - он успокаивающим жестом накрывает ее ладони на столешнице, - я ничего делать не буду. Но и ты… вы же расстались полгода назад, так? Надеюсь, ты не передумала и не надеешься его вернуть? Потому что ноги его не будет ни рядом с тобой, ни в нашем доме! И работать с ним я не разрешу никому из своей фирмы, даже распоследнему стажеру!  
\- Он ушел из фирмы, - уже почти спокойно отвечает она, - и да, мы – не вместе… и вряд ли уже будем… Мне пора в университет, если ты не возражаешь…  
\- Конечно, иди, возьми мою машину – тебя отвезут… - рассеянно напутствует он, дождавшись, когда закроется дверь приемной. Зейн нажимает кнопку под столешницей, часть панелей уходит в сторону, открывая небольшой потайной кабинет. – Ты все слышала?  
\- И все записала, - подтверждает Катрина, демонстрируя цифровой диктофон, как две капли воды напоминающий тот, что был у Луиса. – Мне стоило бы догадаться об этом раньше, когда он пришел ко мне в прокуратуре… я не связана соглашением о неразглашении и я могла бы…  
\- Нет, - медленно качает головой Роберт, - не все так просто… я не хочу, чтобы она от него избавилась, тем более, он сейчас и не в штате фирмы. Исковые заявления о пересмотре всех дел, с ним связанных – это уже вторая стадия, которая сама по себе тоже доставит мне удовольствие… но не такое, как – униженная и умоляющая о снисхождении Джессика… Эта бомба с часовым механизмом и надо с ней очень бережно обращаться… Звони Элиссон Холт – нам нужны будут ее вашингтонские связи…  
  
  
\- Мэрия! Какого спрашивается… рожна?! – Нортс раздраженно отпихивает целую пачку деловой корреспонденции, - Почти тридцать юридических запросов и все – от города к округу! – стараясь выглядеть деловым и беспристрастным, он распоряжается терпеливо ожидающей в кресте напротив Зои, - Узнай, в чем там дело… с чего это и кто там трясет архивы. И под кого копают…  
\- В городской Мэрии новый начальник юридической службы, - Зои безмятежно складывает разбросанные письма в аккуратную стопку, - точнее – начальница… Дана Скотт, - явная заинтересованность шефа заставляет ее продолжать, - да, та самая Скотти.  
\- Ха… - Нортс углубляется в изучение документов, - знакомство обещает быть… интересным.  
\- И крайне полезным, шеф, - соглашается она, - Дана – первоклассный юрист, - и заметив выражение его лица, добавляет, - не говоря уже об остальном…  
  
  
\- Таннер, мы должны быть на одной стороне! – привлекая к себе слишком много лишнего внимания, Майк останавливается посреди бара, - ты должен был уговорить Доменика подписать документы на сотрудничество с компанией Дженсена, а не перетягивать одеяло на себя!  
\- МакКэрнон Моторс – наш старейший клиент, который остается лояльным при любых обстоятельствах, - в отличие от некоторых, не будем показывать пальцем! – задохнувшись от возмущения, Майк хватает ртом воздух, чем Тревис тут же и пользуется, - Суть бизнеса, Майк, заключается в зарабатывании денег, а не их разбазаривании на всякие пустяки… даже если это – благотворительность. Не спорю, ты теперь заботишься о персональном клиенте и заботы других тебя мало занимают, интересы Джейлис Инвестментс Групп в приоритете. Но пойми и нас – Доменик не просто рассчитывал на этот контракт, он уже готовил под него технологические линии, тяжелое производство, провел модернизацию…  
\- То есть – вбухал много бабла в фуфло, - переводит Майк, - и теперь хочет вернуть хотя бы часть активов. Мы не можем дать больше того, что оговорено контрактом – это госзаказ!  
\- Значит, прикиньте с твоим клиентом на пару, что еще вы можете предложить нашему клиенту в качестве компенсации…  
\- Я не хочу доводить это даже до стадии переговоров, Тревис, - стараясь звучать убедительно, проговаривает Майк.  
\- Верно, - звучит позади, - потому что ты даже их проиграешь…  
\- Почему это? – чувствуя волну накрывающего его азарта, он разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с любимым патроном. – Только потому что ты – по другую сторону стола? – выразительный взгляд и молчание Харви, как символы приближающегося грозового фронта, им демонстративно игнорируются, - Мы это уже проходили! – заканчивает свою мысль Майк.  
\- И ты – проиграл…- удовлетворенно наблюдая, как самоуверенность уступает место мрачности на его лице, Харви продолжает, - может, оставишь танцы на все тех же граблях кому-то другому, для разнообразия! И включишь мозги в рабочий режим…  
\- Если бы Сидвелл не узнал, на каких условиях я заключил сделку… – все продолжает спорить Майк…  
\- Ты проторчал бы в инвестиционном банкинге еще около месяца, прежде чем до него бы дошло – с кем он связался! – мгновенно припечатывает его Харви, - и не вали все на Форстмана, ты пришел к нему сам!  
\- Занимал деньжат? – с явным трудом сдерживая смех, уточняет Таннер, - Понятно, на этом и погорел, Чарльз обожает схему ловли на живца. И миллион в виде бонуса ты, конечно, с гордостью отверг, так?  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что будь ты на моем месте – непременно бы взял! – едко замечает Майк, садясь в пустующее кресло между ними.  
\- А я, представь себе, на нем был… и – не взял, - махом допив виски, Таннер с едва заметным вызовом встречается над его головой взглядами с Харви, - безусловно, по абсолютно иным причинам, чем ты или твой протеже…  
\- Мало предложил, - бурчит Майк. Таннер дерзко усмехается, все еще не отпуская взгляда Харви, - Скорее – не в то время… ты ведь помнишь, Харв, любимую присказку Форстмана…  
\- Всему свое время… - с пониманием откликается тот.  
\- И – каждому свое… - эхом подхватывает Тревис, поднимаясь, - вернусь к Доменику, попробую убедить его закрыть сделку. Я, разумеется, не _лучший клоузер_ Нью-Йорка, но и не второй в списке!  
\- Ты, правда, так думаешь… – Майк поднимает взгляд от почти нетронутого виски со льдом – чистый пить так толком и не научился, - что я ни на что не годен и нам не стоило всем рисковать, чтобы…  
\- Хочешь сейчас и здесь об этом поговорить?  
\- Это Гарвардский клуб, - чуть пожав плечами, кивает Майк, - по-моему, места удачнее для такого разговора трудно найти.  
\- Я не это сказал…  
\- Мне знакомо понятие подтекста, Харви…  
\- Ну – раз так… - пристально изучая его сквозь полуприкрытые веки, усмехается тот, - то прекращай изображать самого крутого в новой песочнице, тем паче – что ты там все равно один, и скажи-ка мне – что общего у фирм Роберта Зейна, Эллисон Холт и Дэниэла Хардмана?  
\- Место расположения – Манхеттен?  
\- А если еще подумать?  
\- Наша фирма им всем поперек горла, - почти не задумываясь, отвечает Майк. - А что?  
\- Помнишь, наезды три месяца назад на наших клиентов, а потом чудесный визит Маллоуна?  
\- Это все с их подачи?  
\- Не делай вид, что – не в курсе, про траст Зейна Джессика мне рассказала. Все твои _клятвы на крови_ Рейчел снимаются с повестки дня, как недействительные. Не знаю, с какой битой они нагрянут на этот раз, но времени у нас нет.  
\- Соглашения о неразглашении, - как ему кажется абсолютно безразличным видом напоминает Майк, - их существование уже давно секрет Полишинеля, об их содержании могут только догадываться, но раз есть что-то, что бывшие или действующие члены фирмы не имеют права разглашать…  
\- Значит, фирме есть, что скрывать, - за него заканчивает Харви, - и это – не мелочь из грязного белья, что есть у всех.  
\- Думаешь, деньги из трастового фонда, которым управляет Рейчел могут пойти на возмещение ущерба, - размышляет он вслух, - Скотти не хочет даже упоминать эту тему и все, что с нами двумя связано… Луис вне досягаемости, даже если ему это уже и пообещали…  
\- И методом исключения у нас остается… - почти в пространство замечает Харви, - женщины… очень часто они бывают мстительными…  
\- Ей ничего не стоило сказать об этом в любой день, - уже с гораздо меньшей горячностью, чем раньше возражает Майк, - достаточно было бы просто намекнуть мистеру Зейну, он и без этого жаждет меня на гриле испечь…  
\- Ей – это будет стоить учебы в Колумбийском от имени нашей фирмы и очень красивой и круглой суммы с пятью нулями... - напоминает Харви, - для Рейчел это действительно серьезное решение.  
\- Ну… допустим… - Майк устало потирает глаза, - давай допустим, что Зейн от нее что-то узнал… что дальше?  
\- В зависимости от того результата, на который он рассчитывает, - пожимает плечами Харви. – Владея таким компроматом на Джессику, по пустякам твой несостоявшийся родственник размениваться не станет…  
\- Иными словами, я ему не интересен, - усмехается Малой совсем невесело, - но ведь даже с угрозами к нам… - он снова спотыкается на этом, исправляясь, - на фирму идти бессмысленно, из-за Рейч… К тому же, диплом, табели, номер социального страхования в базе Гарварда и Нью-Йоркской коллегии, да и досье в архиве мисс Сааз… ни один прокурор не даст добро на подобное дело. Оно не имеет судебных перспектив.  
\- Правило – _не доводить до суда_ не я придумал, сделка всегда выгоднее любого выигрыша, - продолжает рассуждать Харви, - и Роберт найдет того, кто начнет Крестовый поход, также как нашел Маллоуна…  
\- Но от него мы благополучно отбились! – приятные воспоминания вызывают некое подобие самодовольства у него на лице, - и даже сделали это красиво… - он все-таки не отказывает себе в нехитром удовольствии, - без тебя, Харви…  
\- Да, вы с Таннером – просто чудесная пара, может, ты на нем женишься?  
\- Как я могу отнять его у тебя! – с тем же воодушевлением, когда твой юмор ценят, улыбается Майк, - Он так тебя вдохновляет!  
\- Обо мне говорите, мальчики? – перегнувшись через невысокую спинку кресел, Таннер заглядывает в их приватный кабинет.  
\- Ты же вроде сделку закрывать поехал, - откинувшись назад, замечает Харви, - что, Доменик уже послал тебя?  
\- Не мечтай, Харв, - приняв вопрос как приглашение присоединиться, Таннер опускается в пустующее кресло, - у него дела в городе, мы договорились встретиться здесь, в течение получаса. Майк, не хочешь пригласить своего единственного клиента к нам присоединиться, сразу бы все и решили?  
\- Мы же уже пришли к соглашению, нет? – привычно ища поддержки взглядом у Харви, уточняет тот, - Полковник согласен на 51% и то, что вся производственная линия останется за МакКэрнон Моторс, которые пойдут в документах субподрядчиками.  
\- Ага, а потом я тебе еще и стриптиз станцую, с перьями страуса! – Таннер дожидается, пока официантка поставит перед ними заказанные напитки, - компания заслуживает хотя бы минимальной компенсации за потерянный по твоей вине, между прочим, госзаказ. Так что – либо 70/30, либо мы пойдем в суд и размажем уже тебя, дружок, тонким слоем прямо перед трибуной, поддержи меня, Харв!  
\- Вообще-то… он прав, Майк, - с явной неохотой соглашается тот, - Доменик наш старейший клиент, мы с тобой сделали его директором этой компании и он вправе рассчитывать на наше полное расположение.  
\- А полковник МакКуин, значит, теперь игнорируется _вашей_ фирмой, - намеренно выделив это слово, Майк продолжает, - потому что связался со мной? Хреновый из тебя _консильери_ , Харви! – раздираемый противоречиями, он едва сдерживается, - Или это из-за того, что я – снова решил уйти?  
\- Сядь! – непререкаемый тон по-прежнему действует отрезвляюще, - мой коллега по старой привычке перестраховывается с цифрами, но по сути, Майк, провал сделки – твоя ошибка, которую _твой_ клиент согласился взять на себя. Так что – бери стандартные 55/45 и будь счастлив.  
\- Парни, прервитесь на минутку, - привлекает их внимание Таннер, - Доменик прибыл и ждет внизу – пойду встречу. Не шалите без меня…  
\- Самое время напомнить _ему_ , - имея ввиду Таннера, советует Харви, - что твой клиент – бывший военный с актуальными связями в этой области, и что Министерство Обороны как капризный младенец и по одному его слову может заказ забрать точно также, как и дало!  
\- Но… - вновь преисполнившись благодарности, Майк улыбается, цитируя, - _я не умею колдовать!_  
- _А ты – скажи…_ \- цитатой откликается Харви…  
  
  
\- Я приехал… - чуть повысив голос, сообщает он, заглядывая поочередно в гостиную и кухню.  
\- Вижу… - Зои выходит навстречу, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
\- Ты же знаешь – ненавижу телефонную воркотню, - он проходит в комнату, - Рей должен был сказать тебе… - она молчит ровно столько, чтобы не показалось, что он оправдывается.  
\- Конечно, он заехал сразу же… И сейчас наверное ждет тебя, ты ведь торопишься…  
Позволив себе мимолетную расслабленность, Харви улыбается в ответ, - Джессика несомненно оценит мою оперативность… - оставив пакеты на столе, он подходит ближе, - Из лондонских магазинов, надеюсь, Оливии подойдет, я не очень разбираюсь в детских размерах…- замолчав, он долго смотрит, - Я позвоню…  
\- Если получится… - заканчивает она.  
  
\- Майк Росс – разрушитель Бельбербергского клуба, - верная подруга дожидается его в приемной, - купишь мне жемчужное ожерелье!  
\- Лучше бриллианты, дареный жемчуг – к слезам, - неуклюже отшучивается Майк, Лола согласно кивает, - Поскольку твои всегда на мокром месте… придется довольствоваться айфоном с наворотами. Решил зацепить свою бывшую _альма-матер_ – папа доволен, он любит маневры.  
\- Ирония все-таки приятнее сарказма, - приготовившись к привычному разбору полетов, слабо улыбается в ответ он, - спасибо…  
\- 45% это почти половина! – с привычной лояльностью опровергает подруга, - и потом, отец в процессе восстановил прежние связи в министерстве, - она ободряюще подмигивает, - Удовольствие получили вы оба – папа тряхнул стариной, а ты навел шухер в делах своего патрона! Спорим, тебе даже испытательного срока не назначат!


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Вчи­тывать­ся в бесс­трас­тные строч­ки ин­форма­ци­он­ных со­об­ще­ний сту­ден­ческо­го лис­тка мож­но до вто­рого при­шес­твия – это ни­чего не ме­ня­ет, ее отс­тра­ня­ют от за­нятий на бли­жай­шие пол­ме­сяца, за сис­те­мати­чес­кие про­пус­ки и ака­деми­чес­кую не­ус­пе­ва­емость. Во вся­ком слу­чае, имен­но с та­кой фор­му­лиров­кой ей и пе­реда­ли эти до­кумен­ты в кан­це­лярии, ку­да выз­ва­ли в сроч­ном по­ряд­ке с за­нятий.  
\- А де­кан здесь? – де­вуш­ка за кон­торкой то­роп­ли­во ки­ва­ет, - Да, мисс Зейн, и он про­сил зай­ти, пос­ле то­го, как… - не­дос­лу­шав, Рей­чел ре­шитель­но от­кры­ва­ет дверь…  
\- А! Вот и она! – об­ра­ща­ясь к ко­му-то внут­ри, про­из­но­сит де­кан, под­ни­ма­ясь навс­тре­чу, - мисс Зейн, про­ходи­те, нас ждет серь­ез­ный раз­го­вор…  
\- За­чем так пу­гать? – раз­да­ет­ся из-за спи­ны и, обер­нувшись, Рей­чел встре­ча­ет впол­не доб­ро­жела­тель­ный взгляд да­мы не­оп­ре­делен­но-сред­не­го воз­раста, - Вы – Рей­чел Зейн? Ани­та Гиббс – за­мес­ти­тель фе­дераль­но­го про­куро­ра, Ва­шин­гтон, вы мог­ли бы мне по­мочь кое-в-чем ра­зоб­рать­ся…  
\- Я ни­чего не знаю и не мо­гу ни­чего рас­ска­зывать, - че­канит, как по на­писан­но­му Рей­чел, су­дорож­но сжи­мая толь­ко что по­лучен­ные ин­форма­ци­он­ные лис­тки. – Отс­тра­нение мое вам не по­может, мне не при­выкать мно­го и тя­жело ра­ботать!   
\- Пох­валь­но, - ки­ва­ет та, пе­рег­ля­дыва­ясь с де­каном, - но я и не сом­не­валась в вас, мисс Зейн, хо­тя со­вер­шенно не по­нимаю – о чем вы го­вори­те. Вы зна­комы с Ло­лой Джен­сен?  
\- Ло­лой? – те­перь нас­ту­па­ет оче­редь Рей­чел спо­тыкать­ся на каж­дом сло­ве, - Не уве­рена, что те­перь я – по­нимаю, о чем во­об­ще речь и как мое отс­тра­нение от за­нятий свя­зано…  
\- Рей­чел, - бе­рет ини­ци­ати­ву в свои ру­ки де­кан, - я спе­ци­аль­но до­вел это до тво­его све­дения, что­бы у те­бя воз­никла при­чина ко мне зай­ти. Да­вай их сю­да, ре­шение ан­ну­лиро­вано.   
Та рас­те­рян­но воз­вра­ща­ет ин­форма­ци­он­ные лис­тки, с яв­ным не­дове­ри­ем без­застен­чи­во раз­гля­дывая со­бесед­ни­цу.  
\- Ви­жу, вы на­пуга­ны и в смя­тении, - но­во­яв­ленная про­курор­ша об­ра­ща­ет­ся к де­кану, - ты не ос­та­вишь нас на­еди­не на ка­кое-то вре­мя? Обе­щаю, что не ста­ну ку­сать­ся, - это уже к Рей­чел. – По­нима­ете, до нас до­ходят слу­хи и мы все ста­ли сви­дете­лями уже нес­коль­ких гром­ких скан­да­лов, свя­зан­ных с фаль­си­фика­ци­ей об­ра­зова­ния и уче­ных ре­галий…  
\- Не зна­ла, что те­перь и об­ра­зова­ни­ем за­нима­ет­ся то­же про­кура­тора, - нем­но­го нас­мешли­во ком­менти­ру­ет Рей­чел, - а ка­кое вам-то до это­го де­ло, прос­ти­те за не­воль­ный ка­лам­бур…  
\- По­думай­те, Рей­чел… - мяг­ко улы­ба­ет­ся та, - вот вы над­ры­ва­етесь на ра­боте – я знаю, что та­кое быть по­мощ­ни­ком юрис­та в круп­ной юри­дичес­кой фир­ме. По­том еще боль­ше вык­ла­дыва­етесь здесь, по­тому что нуж­ны не толь­ко ва­ши уже при­об­ре­тен­ные зна­ния, но и быс­тро­та и гиб­кость мыш­ле­ния… А ко­му-то во­об­ще ни­чего не нуж­но де­лать, по­тому что на­рисо­ван­ный на компь­юте­ре дип­лом ви­сит в ра­моч­ке на сте­не, а его но­мер и се­рия впи­саны в ба­зу, да не од­ну, очень до­тош­ным ха­кером. Что бы вы сде­лали на мо­ем мес­те, ес­ли бы уз­на­ли про та­кое?  
\- Ги­поте­тичес­ки, о ком речь – о ха­кере или о том, кто этот дип­лом у не­го ку­пил?  
\- Раз­ве есть раз­ни­ца? Они оба на­руши­ли за­кон, пусть и в раз­ной сте­пени! И это прос­то обя­зано вас, мисс Зейн, воз­му­щать!  
\- Ес­ли про­дол­жать на­ши ги­поте­тичес­кие вык­ладки, - ос­то­рож­но, ни­чего не под­тверждая, но и не оп­ро­вер­гая, про­из­но­сит Рей­чел, - на мой взгляд, тот кто мух­лю­ет – не сто­ит ва­шего вни­мания… Вы пог­рязне­те в за­тяж­ном и бес­смыс­ленном про­цес­се, что так лю­бит один из имен­ных пар­тне­ров Пир­сон-Спек­тер-Литт, де­ла без су­деб­ных пер­спек­тив. По­тому что, при та­кой до­каза­тель­ной ба­зе, как в ва­шем те­оре­тичес­ком при­мере, - сно­ва ого­вари­ва­ет­ся она, - факт под­ло­га дип­ло­ма вам не до­казать, – вы­дер­жав ее прис­таль­ный взгляд, она до­гова­рива­ет, - А вот ха­кер­ский след – это уже кое-что ма­тери­аль­ное.  
\- На­пом­ни­те, на ка­ком вы кур­се? – поч­ти ис­крен­не удив­ля­ет­ся Ани­та.  
\- На вто­ром, - поль­ще­но улы­ба­ет­ся та, - но вы ведь и так это зна­ете, как и то, что пос­ледние семь лет я ра­ботаю в Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры на дол­жнос­ти по­мощ­ни­ка юрис­та. Не лич­но­го, но со мно­гими ве­дущи­ми пар­тне­рами фир­мы. И – от­ве­чая на ваш воп­рос, нет с Ло­лой я не зна­кома, но я ви­дела ее в кон­то­ре и знаю, что ее отец – кли­ент Хар­ви Спек­те­ра. Ес­ли это все… - Вый­дя из зда­ния ад­ми­нис­тра­ции уни­вер­си­тета, Рей­чел на се­кун­ду ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, то­роп­ли­во вы­тяги­вая из су­моч­ки те­лефон, - Дон­на, ты спа­ла? Нет? Все не мо­гу при­вык­нуть к раз­ни­це во вре­мени… мы мо­жем сей­час по­гово­рить? Да, слу­чилось…  
  
  
  
***  
\- Хар­ви! – все еще ок­ружной про­курор Нью Джер­си на­гоня­ет его не­пода­леку от зда­ния кон­то­ры, урав­ни­вая шаг, - Есть ми­нут­ка?   
\- Угос­тишь ко­фе с буб­ли­ком – по­явит­ся, - под­ра­зуме­вая ла­рек на их пу­ти, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - что, опять _не­лад­но в Дат­ском ко­ролевс­тве_?  
\- Да в Эль­си­норе как раз тишь да гладь, с тех пор как _дя­дя-ко­роль_ ре­шитель­ным об­ра­зом смо­тал от нас удоч­ки, - ему в тон от­ве­ча­ет Нортс, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь у окош­ка тор­го­вого ки­ос­ка, - буб­ли­ки и ко­фе с со­бой… три…   
\- Ты ждешь еще ко­го-то?   
\- Ско­рее – ты, и гос­ти бу­дут сов­сем нез­ва­ными…  
\- То, что Хар­дман сно­ва за­лез на на­шу го­ру – мы зна­ем, - от­ку­сывая от еще поч­ти го­рячей вы­печ­ки со­лид­ный ку­сок, Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет, - как и то, что сре­ди нас у не­го есть свои ис­точни­ки…  
\- Вы­сыл­ка их за пре­делы стра­ны, - с лег­кой ус­мешкой поз­во­ля­ет се­бе воз­ра­зить Нортс, - вов­се не ре­шение проб­ле­мы, вы ее отод­ви­нули на не­оп­ре­делен­ный срок, толь­ко и все­го…  
\- Ты это мне при­шел со­об­щить или прос­то ко­фе вы­пить в ком­па­нии? – зда­ние фир­мы уже в по­ле зре­ния, и Нортс ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  
\- Ани­та Гиббс – по­мощ­ник фе­дераль­но­го об­ви­ните­ля, рез­кая и неп­ри­ят­ная, вцеп­ля­ет­ся в фи­гуран­та и до­жима­ет лю­быми средс­тва­ми. Не гну­ша­ет­ся шан­та­жом и под­ку­пом.  
\- Да­ма при­ят­ная во всех от­но­шени­ях, - под­во­дит Хар­ви итог, вы­тирая паль­цы сал­феткой, - а мы-то ей на кой ляд сда­лись?   
\- Вас ей за­каза­ли… Кон­крет­но – те­бя и Джес­си­ку Пир­сон, по­тому что с треть­им пар­тне­ром при удач­ном ис­хо­де проб­лем не бу­дет… Я пе­редаю – что слы­шал, Хар­ви, ни­чего дос­то­вер­но­го, прос­то слу­хи.  
\- Я по­нял, Крис, спа­сибо, - сов­сем из­ме­нив­шимся то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - ес­ли вдруг по­явит­ся хоть что-то кон­крет­ное…  
\- Я най­ду спо­соб до­вес­ти это до вас… - от­да­вая под­нос с дву­мя ста­кана­ми и па­кет с вы­печ­кой ему, за­кан­чи­ва­ет Нортс, - же­латель­но, не про­яв­ля­ясь на ее ра­дарах. Лич­но мне это­го бы хо­телось из­бе­жать, без обид…  
\- Ка­кие уж тут… - ос­та­новив­шись чуть в сто­роне от вхо­да, он про­вожа­ет взгля­дом те­ря­юще­гося в тол­пе про­куро­ра Нью Джер­си, дос­та­вая те­лефон, - Ты мне очень сроч­но ну­жен…  
\- Ты мне – то­же, - го­лосом очень вздрю­чен­но­го Май­ка от­зы­ва­ет­ся труб­ка, - ты где во­об­ще хо­дишь в по­лови­не де­сято­го ут­ра?!   
\- Ты в кон­то­ре? Я под­ни­ма­юсь…  
  
\- Мис­тер Спек­тер, соб­ра­ние пар­тне­ров, объ­яв­ленное на се­год­ня на пол­день от­ме­нено, - не­воз­му­тимо за­кан­чи­ва­ет свой еже­ут­ренний ри­ту­ал – от­чет по его днев­но­му рас­пи­санию Грет­хен, пол­ностью иг­но­рируя чуть ли не во­юще­го от не­тер­пе­ния Май­ка, - и мисс Пир­сон ждет вас у се­бя, по при­бытии. Мне най­ти при­чину для за­дер­жки?  
\- А вы – мо­жете? – встре­ва­ет Майк.  
\- На ри­тори­чес­кие воп­ро­сы я не от­ве­чаю, мис­тер Росс… - то­ном ука­зав ему его мес­то, Грет­хен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к то­му, что бы­ло, - так мне пе­редать мисс Пир­сон, что у вас – не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ная встре­ча с од­ним из важ­ных кли­ен­тов?  
\- Что­бы она спро­сила – с кем, и уточ­ни­ла – ку­да его от­пра­вить? – пог­ля­дывая на ста­ра­юще­гося сох­ра­нить серь­ез­ный вид Май­ка, про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - нет уж, по до­роге об­су­дим, - и уже нап­равля­ясь к вы­ходу, - пом­нишь, как ук­ла­дывать­ся в че­тыре с по­лови­ной ми­нуты?   
\- _Хь­юс­тон, у нас…_  
\- …проб­ле­мы? – пе­реби­ва­ет пат­рон, - Ес­ли ты опять за­ведешь плас­тинку про Мак­Кэрнон Мо­торс, я те­бя на рас­терза­ние Джес­си­ке ос­тавлю… од­но­го!   
\- Под ме­ня ко­па­ют… и ско­ро до­копа­ют­ся, - впол­не обы­ден­ным, раз­ве что слег­ка нап­ря­жен­ным то­ном со­об­ща­ет Майк, идя ря­дом зна­комым ко­ридо­ром к ка­бине­ту Джес­си­ки.   
\- Ты, ра­зуме­ет­ся – цен­ный кадр, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - но да­леко не центр все­лен­ной, да и ком­па­ния Джен­се­на – не то­го уров­ня, что­бы имен­но те­бя там ко­му-то за­хоте­лось под­си­деть.  
\- Это ты так ду­ма­ешь! – оби­жен­но со­пит Майк, - у ме­ня, меж­ду про­чим, три ста­жера в под­чи­нении и еще…  
\- Ты мне о сво­ем убо­гом от­де­ле рас­ска­зать при­шел? Так – слы­шали и не раз!   
\- К пол­ковни­ку приш­ла… да­ма, - так и не по­доб­рав нуж­но­го сло­ва, Майк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на этом, - за­вали­лась в ка­бинет без пре­дуп­режде­ния и о чем-то они там дол­го пре­пира­лись. А по­том приш­ли дю­жие мо­лод­цы из вес­ти­бюля, в ко­личес­тве трех штук, и пол­ковник ве­лел соп­ро­водить ее до вы­хода и убе­дить­ся, что она – ни­чего не за­была у нас.   
\- Очень по­хоже на но­вый на­езд на ком­па­нию, - Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся не до­ходя до ка­бине­та Джес­си­ки, - впол­не воз­можно, что это бы­ла пред­ста­витель ка­кой-ни­будь кон­то­ры пре­тен­зи­ей на… мо­жет, по­это­му и те­бя не поз­ва­ли?  
\- Или речь шла обо мне, - хо­лодея внут­ри, пред­по­лага­ет все-та­ки Майк, - на про­щанье, ей вслед он по­желал ей…  
\- Вер­нуть­ся с ор­де­ром? Я бы то­же так сде­лал, ес­ли бы хо­тел из­ба­вить­ся от нее нав­сегда!   
\- И…они го­вори­ли о Ло­ле, - вык­ла­дыва­ет свой пос­ледний ко­зырь Майк, - я слу­чай­но про­ходил ми­мо ка­бине­та… и, хоть пол­ковник де­ла­ет вид, что она ус­пешно ста­вит ему пал­ки в ко­леса сво­ими вы­ход­ка­ми в се­ти, это тот са­мый сор, ко­торый обыч­но ос­та­ет­ся до­ма. И - по окон­ча­нии раз­го­вора пол­ковник так вы­рази­тель­но на ме­ня пос­мотрел!  
\- Толь­ко не на­чинай опи­сывать его в под­робнос­тях, я знаю пол­ковни­ка го­раз­до доль­ше тво­его и все его _вы­рази­тель­ные_ взгля­ды то­же... – ог­ля­нув­шись, он тол­ка­ет дверь ма­лого кон­фе­ренц-за­ла, где ког­да-то был ка­бинет Хар­дма­на, за­ходя внутрь. - Кто рас­ска­зал ему – ты или Ло­ла? – Хар­ви смот­рит в упор, Май­ку ос­та­ет­ся лишь от­вести взгляд, - Я… мне ка­залось не­чес­тным, что он пред­ла­га­ет ра­боту _тем­ной ло­шад­ке_ … - спе­шит оп­равдать­ся тот, - пол­ковник – хо­роший че­ловек!   
\- Яс­но, зна­чит, еще один – в ко­пилоч­ку… ско­ро там бу­дет не про­тол­кнуть­ся, Майк! Те­бе дав­но по­ра ус­во­ить – где бы ты ни ра­ботал, са­мая круп­ная проб­ле­ма и зо­на рис­ка это ты сам! Твое же­лание сде­лать все – как на­до вы­ходит бо­ком не толь­ко и не столь­ко те­бе!   
\- Но так он хо­тя бы знал, на что идет, ког­да брал ме­ня на ра­боту! В кон­це кон­цов – неф­те­раз­ра­баты­ва­ющая ком­па­ния не под­чи­ня­ет­ся фе­дераль­ным тре­бова­ни­ям и мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить на­нять лю­бого в юри­дичес­кий от­дел. Соп­ро­вож­де­ние все рав­но по-преж­не­му осу­щест­вля­ет на­ша фир­ма.   
\- Пра­виль­но, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, - имен­но по­это­му, в слу­чае че­го, пе­рет­ря­хивать и от­прав­лять на пов­торное рас­смот­ре­ние бу­дут не толь­ко де­ла фир­мы Джен­се­на, но и все те, ко­торых ка­сал­ся ты! По­это­му сде­лай мне одол­же­ние, - он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в две­рях, - прек­ра­ти на всех уг­лах рас­ска­зывать свою страш­ную тай­ну по сек­ре­ту всем же­ла­ющим и ми­моп­ро­ходя­щим! Ты… мы за­тяну­ли в этот омут слиш­ком мно­гих, что­бы рас­по­ряжать­ся ею на свое ус­мотре­ние…   
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать – я по­терял экс­клю­зив­ные пра­ва?  
\- При­ори­тет­ное пра­во, - ко­рот­ко ус­ме­ха­ет­ся пат­рон, - это единс­твен­ное, что у те­бя еще есть… Ка­кого чер­та?  
\- Что-то ты стал час­тень­ко за­дер­жи­вать­ся, Харв, - сар­кастич­но-яз­ви­тель­ный Тан­нер на по­роге ка­бине­та Джес­си­ки вы­зыва­ет лег­кое раз­дра­жение, - ну ра­зуме­ет­ся – твой лю­бимый кли­ент, - раз­гля­дев по­зади Май­ка, ус­ме­ха­ет­ся тот, - труд­но от­ка­зать се­бе в удо­воль­ствии, да?  
\- По­жалуй, - пы­та­ясь уло­вить не­выс­ка­зан­ное на ли­це по­явив­шей­ся сле­дом Джес­си­ки, от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, - с кли­ен­та­ми на­до ра­ботать, Трев, что­бы они хо­тели к те­бе воз­вра­щать­ся… Джес­си­ка, ты про­сила ме­ня…  
\- Поч­ти час на­зад! – в ме­ру неп­ри­ят­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - и мне хо­телось бы знать, в сле­ду­ющий раз – как на­дол­го у вас за­тянет­ся встре­ча с _кли­ен­том_ …  
\- У не­го – форс-ма­жор…  
\- У не­го всег­да… - она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, по­нимая что про­ходя­щие ми­мо сот­рудни­ки да и вспо­мога­тель­ный пер­со­нал от ста­жеров до те­лефо­нис­ток на ком­му­тато­ре на­вос­трил уши, - пой­дем… Тан­нер…  
\- Не вол­нуй­ся, Хар­ви, я по­сижу с тво­им маль­чи­ком, что­бы он не ску­чал, - ве­село им вслед со­об­ща­ет тот и ки­ва­ет Май­ку, - сос­та­вишь ком­па­нию? Ко­фе за мной…  
  
\- Ты что, уже пла­ниру­ешь ук­ра­сить его име­нем на­шу сте­ну? – во­инс­твен­ным то­ном на­чина­ет Хар­ви, ед­ва прик­рыв за со­бой дверь ее ка­бине­та, - что та­кого он те­бе сде­лал, че­го ни­ког­да не де­лал я?  
\- Зат­кнул Со­лофа, - от­ве­ча­ет она, - и от­ме­нил соз­ванное им го­лосо­вание. И – да, Хар­ви, я мо­гу вы­нес­ти и его имя на ту сте­ну, ес­ли так ре­шу – это все еще моя фир­ма!   
\- _На­ша_ фир­ма… и у нас с то­бой – очень боль­шие проб­ле­мы…   
\- Наш млад­шень­кий так и бе­га­ет к те­бе за по­мощью, - Джес­си­ка про­из­но­сит это тем са­мым не­оп­ре­делен­ным то­ном, - а ты – не справ­ля­ешь­ся, и явил­ся ко мне, что­бы я ре­шила все за вас дво­их. Ска­жи, что я - не пра­ва!  
\- Ты не пра­ва, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - по­хоже, что Майк опять прив­лек чье-то вни­мание…  
\- А нас-то это ка­ким об­ра­зом те­перь ка­са­ет­ся? – она выг­ля­дит поч­ти до­воль­ной, - Пусть об этом у тво­его кли­ен­та го­лова бо­лит, Хар­ви, а мы мо­жем толь­ко по­реко­мен­до­вать оза­ботить­ся под­го­тов­кой всех лич­ных бу­маг его юрис­та, на­чиная от дип­ло­ма Гар­варда и справ­ки из от­де­ла мисс Са­аз. А – де­лать или не де­лать, ре­ша­ет толь­ко он.   
\- Поз­воль мне по­быть зло­памят­ным и на­пом­нить, что имен­но Майк Росс чис­лится од­ним из ве­дущих юрис­тов по боль­шей час­ти дел фир­мы, осо­бен­но, но­вых кли­ен­тов. И – слу­чись что…   
\- Мне ос­то­чер­те­ло слы­шать про Май­ка Рос­са и его воз­можное ра­зоб­ла­чение! – неп­ре­река­емым то­ном пе­реби­ва­ет она, - Он уво­лил­ся имен­но для то­го, что­бы не ста­вить нас в это по­ложе­ние. И ес­ли он был дос­та­точ­но ра­зумен, то прос­ве­тил сво­его но­вого ра­бото­дате­ля пе­ред тем, как при­нять его пред­ло­жение о ра­боте.  
\- И то, что те­перь еще и Джен­сен в кур­се, те­бя не… - не до­гово­рив, Хар­ви в раз­дра­жении раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к две­ри, - кто там еще! У нас тут зак­ры­тое со­веща­ние!   
\- Я все-та­ки рис­кну вас прер­вать, мис­тер Спек­тер, - си­яя де­жур­ной, и впол­не умес­тной при пер­вом зна­комс­тве, улыб­кой по­сети­тель­ни­ца об­ра­ща­ет­ся к не­му.   
\- Кто вы? – вкли­нива­ет­ся в па­узу Джес­си­ка, - и как прош­ли ми­мо при­ем­ной?  
\- Поз­во­лите, я нач­ну со вто­рого, - она де­монс­три­ру­ет на­воро­чен­ные ко­роч­ки с блес­тя­щей бля­хой внут­ри, – у ме­ня есть осо­бый дос­туп всю­ду… И от­ве­чая на ваш пер­вый воп­рос, Джес­си­ка – Ани­та Гиббс, за­мес­ти­тель фе­дераль­но­го об­ви­ните­ля по осо­бым де­лам.  
\- У нас бы­ли сре­ди кли­ен­тов пред­ста­вите­ли про­кура­туры, - не скры­вая сво­его от­но­шения, за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - но вот что­бы так, пря­миком из Ва­шин­гто­на и сра­зу к нам… чем мо­жем вам по­мочь?   
\- Се­год­ня – ни­чем, мис­тер Спек­тер, - все так­же доб­ро­жела­тель­но улы­ба­ет­ся Гиббс, - се­год­ня мы прос­то взгля­нули друг дру­гу в гла­за, а я не люб­лю секс на пер­вом сви­дании.  
\- В та­ком слу­чае… - Джес­си­ка под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ди­вана, - мисс Гиббс, ду­маю, вы­ход вы най­де­те так же ско­ро, как и вход. Все­го на­илуч­ше­го…  
\- Не то­ропи­тесь, мисс Пир­сон, - их нез­ва­ная гостья дос­та­ет из, ка­жет­ся, без­донной су­моч­ки пап­ку, - я от­ка­зала ло­жить­ся с ва­ми в пос­тель, но бо­юсь, что ужин все-та­ки вле­тит вам в ко­пе­еч­ку… - вру­чив ей до­кумен­ты, она ки­ва­ет, - а вот те­перь – при­ят­но про­вес­ти вре­мя до на­шей сле­ду­ющей, очень ско­рой, встре­чи…  
\- Что это? – рез­ко спра­шива­ет Хар­ви, при­выч­но чи­тая на всег­да неп­ро­ница­емом ли­це Джес­си­ки яв­ное не­доволь­ство и раз­дра­жение.  
\- По­вес­тка… мы – сре­ди от­ветчи­ков по де­лу.  
\- А ис­тец?  
\- _На­род про­тив Лар­ри Флин­та_ , - ед­ко на­поми­на­ет она, - точ­нее, Фе­дераль­ная струк­ту­ра на­лого­об­ло­жения.  
\- Мы за­были им зап­ла­тить?  
\- Твой кли­ент – за­был, по-ви­димо­му, Хар­ви, или его юрист-кон­сул!  
\- Майк ни­чего не за­быва­ет, - не­доволь­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - ко­му кон­крет­но предъ­яв­ля­ет­ся об­ви­нение?   
\- Ни­кому по­ка, - еще раз вни­матель­но про­бежав текст гла­зами, от­ве­ча­ет она, - идет фе­дераль­ное рас­сле­дова­ние, ин­форма­ция бу­дет рас­секре­чена пе­ред уз­кой груп­пой лиц…   
\- Пе­речис­ленных спис­ком по ре­шению су­да, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - ко­торо­го еще нет. Имен­но об этом пре­дуп­реждал Нортс.  
\- Ок­ружной про­курор Нью Джер­си?   
\- Хо­дят слу­хи, что ма­дам Гиббс вы­писа­на из Ва­шин­гто­на по на­ши ду­ши, - Джес­си­ка сто­ит спи­ной у ок­на и ли­ца не раз­гля­деть.  
\- От­кры­ли се­зон охо­ты, - по-осо­бен­но­му улыб­нувшись, она раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, - да еще и ар­тилле­рию под­тя­нули по­тяже­лее…  
\- Ну да, тво­его же быв­ше­го мы с Май­ком раз­де­лали, как гни­лой орех.  
\- Тех­ни­чес­ки, - ис­прав­ля­ет она, - его раз­де­лали Тан­нер с Май­ком, а ты прос­то в сто­роноч­ке пос­то­ял, Хар­ви.  
\- Тех­ни­чес­кая или нет, но это бы­ла по­беда! - Он ме­ря­ет ша­гами ее ка­бинет, - у нас есть еще вре­мя, что­бы нас вы­вели из спис­ка от­ветчи­ков по де­лу…  
\- Не вый­дет, - уве­рен­но ут­вер­жда­ет она, - раз де­ло с даль­ним при­целом, то нас прос­то так не сни­мут с крюч­ка.   
\- Ес­ли толь­ко мы не най­дем на­жив­ку по­жир­нее, хо­тя бы в ка­чес­тве вре­мен­ной дам­бы – Майк го­ворил, что эта ма­дам и к Джен­се­ну заг­ля­дыва­ла ак­ку­рат пе­ред на­ми…  
\- Она зна­комит­ся с фи­гуран­та­ми в при­выч­ной для них об­ста­нов­ке, - ки­ва­ет Джес­си­ка, - Хар­ви, я дол­жна знать о ней ров­но столь­ко же, сколь­ко она зна­ет о нас. И где твой чер­тов па­рень, ког­да он так ну­жен!  
  
\- Дер­жи! – Тан­нер, рас­пла­тив­шись с ки­ос­ке­ром, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом со сто­ликом, - че­го при­уныл? Де­ла не идут, а Хар­ви не по­мога­ет… мо­гу пред­ло­жить собс­твен­ную кан­ди­дату­ру в ка­чес­тве со­вет­ни­ка и нас­тавни­ка. Толь­ко по-круп­но­му не ла­жай – при­бирать­ся за­муча­ешь­ся…  
\- Смеш­но… - не скры­вая сар­казма, ки­ва­ет Майк, с тре­вогой пог­ля­дывая то на ча­сы, то на вход в их зда­ние. - Стро­го го­воря, я – юрист пя­того го­да, а не зе­леный ста­жер и …  
\- Ра­ботать на фир­ме, ока­зыва­ющей кон­суль­та­ци­он­ные ус­лу­ги мно­гим круп­ным и мел­ким ком­па­ни­ям в юри­дичес­кой сфе­ре и воз­глав­лять юри­дичес­кий от­дел ка­кой-то од­ной – сов­сем не од­но и то же, - от­хлеб­нув ко­фе, Тан­нер про­дол­жа­ет, - по­верь, я знаю о чем го­ворю…   
\- Я уже ра­ботал в оди­ноч­ку, - сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся воз­ра­зить Майк, - и впол­не справ­лялся.  
\- О да, я пом­ню этот ат­трак­ци­он, - сме­ет­ся тот, - весь Ман­хеттен по­тешал­ся в го­лос…- за­метив вы­раже­ние ли­ца Май­ка, снис­хо­дитель­но до­бав­ля­ет, - хо­рошо, не весь… Лишь та его часть, что раз­би­ра­ет­ся в фи­нан­сах. И как Форс­тман над­рал те­бе зад… ох, прос­ти – а это был ваш с Хар­ви сек­рет?  
\- Я не про­сил пе­речис­лять мои не­уда­чи, к то­му же – по­том мы с Хар­ви над­ра­ли его ему в от­вет!   
\- А мож­но, я поз­во­ню ему в Лон­дон и со­об­щу об этом? – ер­ни­ча­ет Тан­нер, тут же до­бав­ляя, - При всех сво­их оче­вид­ных плю­сах, Майк, с ко­сяка­ми ты – справ­ля­ешь­ся сам и, на­до ска­зать, впол­не ус­пешно...  
\- Это бы­ла пох­ва­ла, мис­тер Тан­нер, или за­ву­али­рован­ное ос­кор­бле­ние, в ко­их вы – мас­тер? – вы­ныр­нув из нес­конча­емо­го по­тока лю­дей, не­ожи­дан­ная со­бесед­ни­ца раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Май­ку, - Ска­жите, а в фир­му Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры вам ре­комен­до­вала об­ра­тить­ся мисс Са­аз? Да, я не пред­ста­вилась – Ани­та Гиббс, за­мес­ти­тель…  
\- Я знаю, кто вы! – об­ры­ва­ет ее Майк, - и я не бу­ду с ва­ми го­ворить!   
\- А я вас ни о чем и не соб­ра­лась спра­шивать…- она про­тяги­ва­ет ему плот­ный бу­маж­ный кон­верт, - здесь вре­мя и мес­то на­шей сле­ду­ющей встре­чи, пос­та­рай­тесь при­думать от­мазку по­эле­ган­тнее, ес­ли не пла­ниру­ете при­ходить…  
\- Ма­дам Гиббс, - шум­но ре­аги­ру­ет на ее по­яв­ле­ние Тан­нер, - не сто­ило при­бывать сю­да из-за са­мого Ва­шин­гто­на толь­ко ра­ди ме­ня! Поз­ва­ли бы ме­ня и я – у ва­ших ног. Об­разно го­воря…  
\- Мис­тер Тан­нер, не знаю ра­ди че­го вы - здесь, - так­же при­тор­но улы­ба­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет она, - но имей­те вви­ду, что об­ще­ние с ним… - она ука­зыва­ет на Май­ка, - и с пар­тне­рами той фир­мы, для ко­торой сей­час он яв­ля­ет­ся кли­ен­том, дос­та­вит вам мно­го хло­пот и пос­лу­жит при­чиной на­ших час­тых встреч. Сом­не­ва­юсь, что вы сно­ва хо­тите ме­ня ви­деть, при­мите дру­жес­кий со­вет и не свя­зывай­тесь с мис­те­ром Рос­сом или чле­нами фир­мы Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры.  
\- А я на­хожу удо­воль­ствие в об­ще­нии со все­ми, ко­го вы толь­ко что упо­мяну­ли, - иро­низи­ру­ет Тан­нер, - да и нам с ва­ми есть что вспом­нить… - ли­цо его не­уло­вимо ме­ня­ет­ся, - Бос­тон, нап­ри­мер, и – по­чему я от­ту­да у­ехал.  
\- Вы не име­ете пра­ва… - рез­ким то­ном одер­ги­ва­ет она, так что да­же Майк выг­ля­дит очень за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным, - впро­чем, это не то мес­то, где мы с ва­ми про­дол­жим этот раз­го­вор, мис­тер Тан­нер… Мис­тер Росс…  
\- Вы зна­комы? – про­водив ее от­кро­вен­но-ис­пу­ган­ным взгля­дом, Майк раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Тан­не­ру.  
\- Оче­вид­но, - не от­ри­ца­ет тот, - ты же слы­шал… об­щие де­ла в Бос­то­не, ко­торые я не мо­гу об­суждать. Она выш­ла из зда­ния фир­мы, зна­чит – бы­ла там, пой­дем, на­до вы­яс­нять мас­шта­бы ка­тас­тро­фы…  
  
  
 _\- Ты не был на дне рож­де­ния Мар­ку­са, - Зои выг­ля­дит так, буд­то рас­ста­лись они вче­ра. Хо­тя… Хар­ви от­ме­ча­ет, что вес­нушки ста­ли яр­че на по­худев­шем ли­це.  
\- Я по­ложил день­ги ему на счет, а ты с ус­пе­хом ме­ня там за­мени­ла, - пы­та­ясь сох­ра­нить серь­ез­ность, от­ве­ча­ет он, - и по­том, дос­та­точ­но се­мей­ных по­сиде­лок на Рож­дес­тво и День Бла­года­рения.   
\- Сто бак­сов на те­лефон – за­меча­тель­ный по­дарок от стар­ше­го бра­та. Там все по те­бе ску­ча­ют…  
\- Все? - мгно­вен­ная гри­маса вы­да­ет его.  
\- Мар­кус – ее сын, - ра­зум­но на­поми­на­ет Зои, - но и твой млад­ший брат.  
\- И я всег­да к его ус­лу­гам, - рез­че, чем нуж­но, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - при не­об­хо­димос­ти.   
\- Это – те­бе… - Зои кла­дет кон­верт на его кро­вать, - па­па про­сил пе­редать…  
\- Что там – оче­ред­ная но­тация или ру­ководс­тво к дей­ствию? – стя­нув фут­болку с ло­готи­пом уни­вер­си­тет­ской об­щи­ны, он пе­рет­ря­хива­ет шкаф в по­ис­ках че­го-то пос­ве­жее.  
\- Он про­сил по­видать те­бя…  
\- А са­ма ты… - Хар­ви выг­ля­дит удив­ленным, - боль­ше ме­сяца прош­ло… мо­жет, те­бе не­удоб­но по втор­ни­кам, так да­вай сме­ним день…  
Зои смот­рит мол­ча и толь­ко по­том по­дыто­жива­ет, - В этом нет не­об­хо­димос­ти… мне при­дет­ся у­ехать до­мой, я уже бы­ла в де­кана­те, - она улы­ба­ет­ся, лег­ко спле­тая при­выч­ные в их дру­жес­ком оби­ходе фра­зы. – Ро­дите­лям – пи­ши, хоть от­крыт­ки… за тво­ими ус­пе­хами вни­матель­но сле­дят… не раз­бра­сывай­ся… прис­матри­вай за со­бой…  
\- По­дож­ди! – пе­реби­ва­ет он, - ты что – бро­са­ешь уче­бу? Это же пол­ная ерун­да!   
\- Это не­надол­го, Хар­ви, - с той са­мой неп­ро­бива­емой уве­рен­ностью, что всег­да ста­вит его в ту­пик, от­ве­ча­ет она, - я по­том на­гоню…  
\- Да что слу­чилось?! Ты за­лете­ла или рев­ну­ешь?  
\- С че­го бы это… - Зои без­мя­теж­но улы­ба­ет­ся, - до­ма… я сей­час дол­жна быть там. Все ус­тро­ит­ся – пос­те­пен­но и тог­да я вер­нусь… и в уни­вер­си­тет, - она изоб­ра­жа­ет про­щаль­ный жест, - Уви­дим­ся, Хар­ви.  
\- Ты уже все ре­шила, - упав­шим го­лосом, сам то­го не за­мечая, про­из­но­сит он, на­тяги­вая пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся под ру­ку тол­стов­ку.  
\- Так по­лучи­лось…  
\- Не за­будь, ты счи­та­ешь­ся мо­ей де­вуш­кой, - с уже яв­ным не­доволь­ством, от­вернув­шись, бур­чит он, - и я не на­мерен что-то в этом рас­кла­де ме­нять.  
\- Прав­да? Бу­ду иметь вви­ду…_  
  
Хар­ви зас­тавля­ет се­бя вер­нуть­ся из прош­ло­го – чувс­тво бес­по­мощ­ности, ког­да под но­гами тря­сина, раз­дра­жа­ет еще с тех са­мых уни­вер­си­тет­ских вре­мен… А ма­дам Гиббс как раз пы­та­ет­ся за­тянуть их в од­ну из них…  
\- Ты и мисс Ло­уфорд… за­бав­но… - Тан­нер ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с его сто­лом, - Ка­лигу­ла и мать Те­реза…  
\- По­ди к…- вя­ло па­риру­ет Хар­ви его без­злоб­ную под­начку, не вда­ва­ясь в де­тали, - Про­тиво­полож­ности схо­дят­ся…  
\- Ин­те­рес­ная мысль…в этом кон­тек­сте мы с то­бой – близ­не­цы-братья, а ваш уни­каль­ный со­юз с мисс Ло­уфорд в шес­ти шта­тах ква­лифи­циру­ет­ся, как фик­тивный брак, - он с нас­лажде­ни­ем ус­тра­ива­ет­ся в крес­ле, вы­тяги­вая длин­ные но­ги, - от­сутс­твие сов­мес­тно­го иму­щес­тва, про­жива­ния, фи­нан­сов и по­томс­тва…  
\- Из­бавь ме­ня от юри­дичес­ких ню­ан­сов, Тан­нер, и не мо­тай ду­шу… - Хар­ви раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя в упор, - как ты уз­нал?  
\- Ре­гис­тра­ция ак­тов граж­дан­ско­го сос­то­яния под­ра­зуме­ва­ет пуб­личность, - ус­мешка так и но­ровит вы­лез­ти, он по­нижа­ет го­лос до те­ат­раль­но­го ше­пота, - а это – тай­на?  
\- Я не знал, что до­кумент все еще пра­вомо­чен, - Хар­ви поч­ти уда­ет­ся изоб­ра­зить без­разли­чие, - и… Зои здесь не при чем…   
\- Те­бе слил ин­форма­цию ее не­пос­редс­твен­ный на­чаль­ник и ты хо­чешь всех тут убе­дить, что…  
\- Нортс был мне дол­жен, ес­ли ты еще не за­был…   
\- Ну да, а про те­бя он уз­нал из Жел­тых стра­ниц, - иро­низи­ру­ет Тан­нер, до­бав­ляя, - вов­ре­мя ты из­ба­вил­ся от сво­ей ры­жей при­липа­лы – ничь­им ору­жие не бы­ва­ет…  
\- Все вок­руг счи­та­ют, что я – по­ражен в са­мое сер­дце… из­ме­на, пре­датель­ство, рев­ность… - он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к ок­ну.  
\- А ты прос­то по­дыхал от злос­ти, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет Тре­вис, ста­новясь ря­дом, - обид­но соз­на­вать се­бя та­ким же ду­раком… как и все ос­таль­ные…  
\- Нет, - по­вер­нувшись, Хар­ви с лег­ким по­доби­ем улыб­ки на­поми­на­ет, - все – здесь… а я…  
\- Мы – здесь… - поп­равля­ет его Тан­нер, под­ни­мая уро­вень ла­дони, - и на­пом­ним об этом, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, еще раз…   
  
  
  
***  
\- Эва, ты ведь это не­серь­ез­но… - Эд­вард про­из­но­сит это с яв­ным огор­че­ни­ем, но его уп­ря­мая под­ру­га лишь вы­ше вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок.  
\- Я не ме­няю сво­их ре­шений и те­бе это из­вес­тно луч­ше дру­гих, Эд­вард! – жес­тко про­из­но­сит она, еще и при­печа­тывая сло­ва пап­кой с до­кумен­та­ми, ко­торые тут же от­прав­ля­ют­ся в сто­рону ста­ра­юще­гося сох­ра­нить не­воз­му­тимо-веж­ли­вое вы­раже­ние ли­ца Сти­вену, - И что он – тут де­ла­ет? По тво­им же сло­вам это он – ви­нов­ник ги­бели тех лю­дей, по­чему он на сво­боде?!  
\- По­тому что за все в этой жиз­ни на­до зап­ла­тить, - вмес­то ше­фа от­ве­ча­ет Сти­вен, - глав­ное, най­ти – ко­му и сколь­ко…  
\- Вы – ци­ник…  
\- Что вы, Эва, я – ре­алист, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - пра­вила иг­ры при­дума­ны для то­го, что­бы их соб­лю­дать, но как вы это де­ла­ете – ни­кого вол­но­вать не бу­дет.   
Три го­да прош­ло, для скан­да­лов – это це­лые сто­летия, вы но­вость да­же не по­зав­че­раш­не­го дня, по­верь­те - сей­час са­мое вре­мя вер­нуть свое.  
\- Я по­нимаю, по­чему ты сде­лал все, что­бы его вер­нуть, - за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит она, об­ра­ща­ясь к Дар­би, - а вы оба уве­рены, что этот ваш Лу­ис Литт спра­вит­ся с тем, что зас­та­вило Хар­ви Спек­те­ра от­сту­пить?  
\- Ес­ли нет – мы по­можем, мисс Хес­син­гтон, - у Сти­вена всег­да мас­тер­ски вы­ходит этот обо­вола­кива­юще-учас­тли­вый тон, - не вол­нуй­тесь, Эва, в этот раз я не пу­щу все на са­мотек.  
\- Очень на это рас­счи­тываю! – рез­ко вы­дер­нув ру­ку, она сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Дар­би, - Эд­вард, я тре­бую, что­бы ты не прос­то си­дел здесь и по­тяги­вал ча­ёк, ты дол­жен учас­тво­вать в про­цес­се!   
\- Я не мо­гу, зап­рет все еще дей­ству­ет, но уве­ряю те­бя – Лу­ис впол­не спра­вит­ся, он хо­роший юрист. - Не от­ве­чая, Эва под­ни­ма­ет­ся, оки­нув этих дво­их еще од­ним неп­ри­яз­ненным взгля­дом и кив­нув на про­щание, нап­равля­ет­ся к вы­ходу. – Сти­вен, я хо­чу, что­бы подс­тра­ховал на­ших гос­тей, по­ка они на тер­ри­тории Бри­тании. Ес­ли про­цесс вер­нется в Шта­ты…  
\- Мы упус­тим воз­можность, сэр, - до­гова­рива­ет тот, - а она у нас, бо­юсь, единс­твен­ная…  
  
\- Лу­ис? Что с то­бой? Ты ка­кой-то… - Дон­на с по­доз­ре­ни­ем рас­смат­ри­ва­ет оза­бочен­но-хму­рое ли­цо сво­его не­пос­редс­твен­но­го на­чаль­ни­ка, - пе­ревер­ну­тый… Хо­чешь, сде­лаю те­бе смуз­зи?   
\- Нес­битт… - поч­ти не ше­веля гу­бами, от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - мы пе­ресек­лись в хол­ле, ма­шиналь­но друг с дру­гом рас­кла­нялись и лишь по­том…  
\- Ты знал, что он здесь все рав­но бу­дет, он ра­бота­ет в этой фир­ме!  
\- Дон­на! Я не ду­мал, что встре­чу его живь­ем так ска­зать, во пло­ти! Фир­ма круп­ная, мы в раз­ных от­де­лах и я…  
\- Ты да­же не по­думал об этом… - учас­тли­во про­дол­жа­ет его мысль она, ук­радкой пог­ля­дывая на ча­сы, ис­те­рики Лу­иса мо­гут длить­ся бес­ко­неч­но, а они в цей­тно­те. – Лу­ис, со­берись! Бог с ним, с Нес­биттом, нам нуж­но ре­шить воп­рос быс­трее, чем это сде­ла­ет Сти­вен!  
\- А по­чему ты ре­шила… - на­чина­ет он, сам же се­бя и об­ры­вая, - ну да, о чем это я, ты и здесь ос­та­ешь­ся Дон­ной!   
\- Это прос­то уме­ние свя­зывать во­еди­но не­кие раз­рознен­ные све­дения, - ни­чуть не сму­ща­ясь, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - Дар­би ему по-преж­не­му ве­рит боль­ше, чем ко­му бы то ни бы­ло, вклю­чая са­мого се­бя.   
\- Нам нуж­но уз­нать, кто на дан­ный мо­мент рас­по­лага­ет ак­ти­вами Хэс­син­гтон-Ойл в Аф­ри­ке! Ги­ано­пулос из­ба­вил­ся бы от них при пер­вой же воз­можнос­ти, но эти мес­то­рож­де­ния бы­ли за­моро­жены для про­дажи, пос­ле оп­равда­ния мисс Хэс­син­гтон хо­тела за­нять­ся этим са­ма…   
\- И это уже сде­лали – за нее, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Дон­на, вык­ла­дывая на стол рас­пе­чат­ки по­лучен­ной от Рей­чел справ­ки, - пос­ледним в спис­ке же­ла­ющих на этих спор­ных тер­ри­тори­ях под­за­рабо­тать чис­лится Форс­тман.  
\- Я не пой­ду к не­му! – сно­ва на­чина­ет ис­те­рить Лу­ис, - пос­ле на­ших с ним встреч – ме­ня уволь­ня­ют!  
\- Лу­ис! – ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его бес­связ­ный по­ток крас­но­речия она, - сей­час ты при­дешь к не­му с по­зиции си­лы… по­думай, что есть у те­бя та­кого, что его мо­жет очень за­ин­те­ресо­вать… тог­да – пред­ло­жив ему это, ты смо­жешь дик­то­вать свои ус­ло­вия…   
  
\- Ты не слиш­ком с ним це­ремо­нишь­ся, до­рогая, - Сти­вен по-свой­ски при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на край ее сто­ла, сто­ит ей толь­ко вер­нуть­ся к се­бе в при­ем­ную. – Не пе­реги­ба­ешь?  
\- У те­бя – свои ме­тоды, у ме­ня – свои… - не­ис­крен­няя улыб­ка не скры­ва­ет ее от­но­шения, - Лу­ису нуж­на встряс­ка и чет­кая мо­тива­ция, что­бы фо­куси­ровать­ся на де­ле. Он мо­жет быть и буль, но все-та­ки терь­ер…   
\- Его ви­зит к Форс­тма­ну дол­жен выг­ля­деть са­моде­ятель­ностью, - нас­той­чи­во пов­то­ря­ет Сти­вен, - мо­жет да­же де­мар­шем, тог­да в его пред­ло­жение по­верят…  
\- Лу­ис – не пер­во­годок, да и я в Шта­тах не вы­шива­ни­ем за­нима­лась с шес­тнад­ца­ти лет! Мы зна­ем, что де­ла­ем!  
\- Очень это­му рад, - иг­но­рируя ее неп­ри­ят­ный тон, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Сти­вен, - ес­ли нам удас­тся под­це­пить Форс­тма­на – с ним бу­дет про­ще до­гово­рить­ся.  
\- То, что я знаю от Май­ка, - пре­рыва­ет его Дон­на, - Форс­тман не дер­жит сво­его сло­ва, ни­ког­да!  
\- Это дав­но все зна­ют, по­это­му и тре­бу­ют пись­мен­ных под­твержде­ний, что­бы в слу­чае че­го…   
\- Он дей­ству­ет точ­но так­же, - Дон­на сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся взгля­дом к Лу­ису, - Форс­тман зас­та­вил его под­пи­сать по­каза­ния, ко­торые Лу­ис пос­ле это­го бла­гопо­луч­но за­копал в бу­магах, ко­торые уш­ли к КЦБ для рас­сле­дова­ния.  
\- То есть, оно – в их ар­хи­вах и его не дос­тать…  
\- Раз­ве что Кэ­хилл от­кро­ет де­ло на Лу­иса, сно­ва, - за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит она, зас­тавляя Сти­вена за­думать­ся…   
  
\- Джес­си­ка, ты хо­чешь кон­тро­лиро­вать ра­боту и по эту сто­рону оке­ана? – бла­гоже­латель­ный тон гла­вы Дар­би Ин­тернеш­нел ни­ког­да ее не вво­дил в заб­лужде­ние.  
\- Ну что ты, Эд­вард, - она ос­ле­питель­но улы­ба­ет­ся с боль­шо­го мо­нито­ра, - хо­тела уз­нать – не втя­гость ли те­бе твои но­вые сот­рудни­ки фир­мы.   
\- Очень лю­без­но с тво­ей сто­роны, Джес­си­ка, - в тон ей от­зы­ва­ет­ся Дар­би, - дол­жен ска­зать, что по­нимаю – по­чему ты сде­лала Лу­иса имен­ным пар­тне­ром да­же пос­ле все­го то­го, что бы­ло.   
\- Я ра­да, Эд­вард, что ты – до­волен, - так­тично пе­реби­ва­ет его она, - по­тому что я сно­ва с пло­хими но­вос­тя­ми…  
  
Ви­но от­ли­ва­ет тем­ным ру­бином и на удив­ле­ние лег­ко пь­ет­ся, к со­жале­нию, сов­сем не по­могая в при­нятии ре­шения. До­кумен­ты, пе­редан­ные Джес­си­кой – чи­тай Хар­ви, это да­же не бом­ба, это бо­его­лов­ка с ядер­ным за­рядом… и ис­поль­зо­вать их се­бе до­роже. А для по­лити­ки сдер­жи­вания нуж­но, что­бы про­тив­ник знал, чем ты вла­де­ешь, но не мог это­го за­полу­чить… ина­че при­дет­ся до­живать свои дни в бун­ке­ре, а это – сплош­ной дис­комфорт.  
\- Что-то сроч­ное? – рез­ко спра­шива­ет Хар­ви. – У нас тут… не­кото­рые проб­ле­мы, ко­торые не­об­хо­димо быс­тро раз­ре­шить, ты не ко вре­мени!  
\- Лу­ис Литт, - без лиш­них вступ­ле­ний про­гова­рива­ет Сти­вен, - нас­коль­ко да­леко мы мо­жем зай­ти?  
\- Как вам бу­дет угод­но, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся труб­ка, - вам ре­шать. Ес­ли ты спра­шива­ешь, сдал бы его я или нет – не знаю. По­лагаю, из этих же со­об­ра­жений Джес­си­ка сде­лала – то, что сде­лала. Это – все?  
\- Не сов­сем, те­лефон Кэ­хил­ла из КЦБ мне под­ска­жи… И что у вас там про­ис­хо­дит? – яв­ная пе­реб­ранка на зад­нем фо­не вы­зыва­ет его уме­рен­ный ин­те­рес, - Ес­ли я мо­гу как-то по­мочь – об­ра­щай­ся…  
\- Воз­можно что и при­дет­ся, - от­ве­ча­ет он преж­де чем от­клю­чить­ся. От­ло­жив труб­ку в сто­рону Сти­вен сно­ва рас­кры­ва­ет пап­ку на пер­вых стран­ни­цах – ни­чего не­обыч­но­го, прос­то де­тали­зиро­ван­ный спи­сок из на­име­нова­ний фирм и их сче­тов с пол­ным опи­сани­ем со­дер­жи­мого в ус­ловных еди­ницах и ун­ци­ях зо­лота. От­пив ви­на, он про­дол­жа­ет лис­тать, по­ка не до­ходит до рас­шифров­ки сте­ног­раммы пе­рего­воров, сре­ди учас­тни­ков ко­торых зна­чит­ся Форс­тман. А еще нес­коль­ко стран­ниц спус­тя, ког­да бо­кал да и бу­тыл­ка уже прак­ти­чес­ки пус­ты, на­ходит­ся крат­кая справ­ки о том, что вы­ше­оз­на­чен­ный внеш­татный сот­рудник са­моволь­но вы­шел из сос­та­ва ко­ман­ды, приб­рав к ру­кам бо­лее 80% от об­щей сис­те­мы до­хода и ушел с ра­даров. В са­мом кон­це пап­ки при­пис­ка от ру­ки – «вес­ти наб­лю­дение до пос­ле­ду­ющих ука­заний».   
Зах­лопнув пап­ку и уб­рав ее в лич­ный сейф, где хра­нит са­мое важ­ное, Сти­вен в за­дум­чи­вос­ти ба­раба­нит паль­ца­ми по сто­лу, преж­де чем все-та­ки на­бира­ет но­мер.  
\- Мис­тер Кэ­хилл? Хар­ви Спек­тер ска­зал, что вам все еще ну­жен Форс­тман…  
  
\- Ког­да я ска­зал, что это бу­дет вы­год­но обе­им сто­ронам, - раз­ду­ва­ясь, слов­но жа­ба в брач­ный пе­ри­од, Лу­ис пы­та­ет­ся скрыть нах­лы­нув­ший на не­го под през­ри­тель­но-нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом оп­по­нен­та страх и не­уве­рен­ность в собс­твен­ной пра­воте, - я имен­но это и имел вви­ду. Вы по­теря­ли те день­ги, по­доз­ре­ваю, что бу­дете не про­тив их вер­нуть. Ну - или хо­тя бы уз­нать их судь­бу.  
\- А что по­лучи­те вы, мис­тер Литт, за столь щед­рое и столь же вне­зап­ное пред­ло­жение? – удоб­но рас­по­ложив­шись в крес­ле с конь­яком под ру­кой, Форс­тман не вы­казы­ва­ет ни вол­не­ния, ни тре­воги. – Сог­ла­ситесь, та­кое по­ложе­ние всег­да вы­зыва­ет не­кото­рое по­доз­ре­ние, спо­соб­ное пе­рей­ти в ма­нию прес­ле­дова­ния.  
\- Вы вла­де­ете ин­те­ресу­ющей ме­ня ин­форма­ци­ей, - вы­дав­ли­ва­ет Лу­ис, Форс­тман бла­годуш­но ки­ва­ет, - Пре­лес­тно! Зна­чит, вы приш­ли в на­деж­де на то, что я - в ка­чес­тве от­ветной лю­без­ности рас­ска­жу то, что вы хо­тите уз­нать.  
\- Вам это не бу­дет ни­чего сто­ить, - нем­но­го рас­сла­бив­шись, Лу­ис на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать се­бя поч­ти в сво­ей та­рел­ке, - это прос­то од­на из про­ход­ных сде­лок, ко­торых у вас с де­сяток на дню.  
\- Двад­цать, во­об­ще-то, - ле­ниво-воль­яж­но поп­равля­ет Форс­тман, - да и то – еще не от­кры­лась Гонг-Конг­ская бир­жа.  
\- И То­кий­ская, - под­да­кива­ет Лу­ис, - я так по­нимаю, что судь­ба ва­ших не­об­ла­га­емых на­логом средств вас не вол­ну­ет. Что ж… пой­ду к то­му, ко­му это бу­дет ин­те­рес­но, - он де­ла­ет вид, что дей­стви­тель­но со­бира­ет­ся уй­ти.  
\- А ка­кого ро­да ин­форма­ция вас ин­те­ресу­ет, Лу­ис? – во­дя паль­цем по краю бо­кала, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Форс­тман, - и глав­ное – для ко­го, как вы во­об­ще очу­тились в Лон­до­не?  
\- На­ша фир­ма рас­ши­ря­ет­ся, мы выш­ли на меж­ду­народ­ный уро­вень! – важ­но со­об­ща­ет тот, - те­перь у нас есть фи­ли­ал здесь и мы мо­жем ра­ботать по обе сто­роны оке­ана.  
\- А Хар­ви?  
\- Он ос­тался в Нью-Й­ор­ке, - с пло­хо скры­ва­емым не­доволь­ством от­ве­ча­ет Лу­ис, - в го­лов­ном офи­се. А на­лажи­вание свя­зей по­ручи­ли мне. Так я не по­нял, мис­тер Форс­тман, вы хо­тите знать, ку­да уш­ли ва­ши день­ги за Гил­лис Ин­дас­трис или нет?  
\- Баш на баш, это ва­ше пред­ло­жение – я слу­шаю…  
\- На­вер­ня­ка вы слы­шали о гром­ком де­ле Хэс­син­гтон Ойл, нес­коль­ко лет на­зад. Нам бы хо­телось уз­нать о судь­бе этих са­мых спор­ных мес­то­рож­де­ний, в чь­их ру­ках они сей­час и не уш­ли ли они но­вому пра­витель­ству.  
\- А по­чему вы ре­шили, что я в кур­се? Под­ни­мите в КЦБ бу­маге о куп­ле-про­даже… не мне вас учить.  
\- Этой сдел­ки там не бу­дет и вы са­ми прек­расно зна­ете – по­чему, - вко­нец ос­ме­лев, Лу­ис пе­рес­та­ет та­рато­рить, - Ги­ано­пуло­са она не ус­тра­ива­ла в том ви­де, а вам всег­да нап­ле­вать, пе­реп­ла­тите ли вы лиш­ний мил­ли­он – на штра­фы и взят­ки.  
\- По­это­му у ме­ня фи­нан­со­вая им­пе­рия, а ты при­шел клян­чить, как и в прош­лый раз!   
\- В прош­лый раз у ме­ня был толь­ко джо­кер в ру­каве, а сей­час – вся ко­лода, мис­тер Форс­тман…  
\- Ду­ма­ешь – уже вы­иг­рал? – чуть нак­ло­нив­шись впе­ред, тот паль­цем ма­нит к се­бе Лу­иса, - Не за­бывай­те, мис­тер Литт, что джо­кер – кар­та хит­рая и за­нимать мо­жет мес­то лю­бой, смот­ря кто объ­яв­ля­ет…  
\- Ва­ши день­ги в од­ном из бан­ков на Кай­ма­новых ос­тро­вах, - сно­ва ско­рого­вор­кой про­из­но­сит Лу­ис, - на раз­ных сче­тах и под раз­ны­ми име­нами, спи­сок ко­торых у ме­ня есть, как и па­роли дос­ту­па…  
\- Что ты хо­чешь знать?  
\- Те са­мые неф­тя­ные мес­то­рож­де­ния, при­над­ле­жащие ког­да-то Хес­син­гтон Ойл, - быс­тро, по­ка тот не пе­реду­мал, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - кто ими вла­де­ет сей­час, ве­дет­ся ли их раз­ра­бот­ка и нет ли у не­го/нее же­лания от них из­ба­вить­ся.  
\- Эва хо­чет сно­ва всту­пить в иг­ру… - на­мочив кон­чик си­гары в конь­яке, Форс­тман за­тяги­ва­ет­ся, нас­мешли­во гля­дя на вздрю­чен­но­го Лу­иса, - ду­маю, это при­ем­ле­мо… с ней всег­да ве­село бо­дать­ся, - до­тянув­шись до бу­маги на сто­ле, он быс­тро что-то пи­шет, - Дер­жи­те, мис­тер Литт, и не го­вори­те по­том что Форс­тман не ре­аги­ру­ет на прос­тое _по­жалуй­ста_ … На­де­юсь, но­мера сче­тов и па­роли дос­ту­па по­явят­ся у ме­ня на сто­ле в те­чение ча­са…  
\- Сдел­ка есть сдел­ка, мис­тер Форс­тман, - Лу­ис под­ни­ма­ет­ся, чувс­твуя се­бя сно­ва хо­зя­ином по­ложе­ния, - я про­верю ва­ши ин­форма­цию, уточ­ню де­тали и вот тог­да…   
\- Тог­да сде­лай это все – за бли­жай­ший час, - Форс­тман от­кла­дыва­ет си­гару в сто­рону, - по­тому что ина­че я об­ра­щусь в Юри­дичес­кую Кол­ле­гию с жа­лобой на то, что пред­ста­вите­ли фир­мы Дар­би и пар­тне­ры за­нима­ют­ся шан­та­жом и вы­мога­тель­ством. Бри­тан­цы – не мы, они вце­пят­ся в тво­его но­вого бос­са кле­щами… а он толь­ко не­дав­но су­мел вос­ста­новить свою под­мо­чен­ную ре­пута­цию…  
\- Я приш­лю вам бу­маги с мо­ей сек­ре­тар­шей, как толь­ко вер­нусь, - вы­дав­ли­ва­ет Лу­ис.  
\- А, с ры­жень­кой… пер­спек­тивная де­воч­ка бы­ла… - ки­ва­ет Форс­тман, по­тяги­вая конь­як, - при­ем­ле­мо. Толь­ко не за­тяги­вай­те с этим, мис­тер Литт…  
  
 _\- И что же это ты – не зво­нишь, не пи­шешь? – его ру­ка по-хо­зяй­ски ло­жит­ся ей на пле­чо, - по­чему не пре­дуп­ре­дила о сме­не ше­фа?  
\- Не был воз­можнос­ти, - Дон­на ста­ра­ет­ся на не­го не смот­реть, - де­ло же­лез­но­дорож­ной ком­па­нии съ­ело боль­шую часть ре­сур­сов и Джес­си­ка те­перь в дол­гах как… За­икать­ся о но­вой сек­ре­тар­ше, тем бо­лее – Лу­ису…  
\- Я не про­сил те­бя лезть в фе­дераль­ную ба­зу, - жес­тко об­ры­ва­ет ее Форс­тман, - как и твой мо­лодой друг, впро­чем. Это бы­ла твоя собс­твен­ная ини­ци­ати­ва и сто­ило ос­та­вить те­бя с ее пос­ледс­тви­ями один на один.  
\- Майк сам не зна­ет, что ему нуж­но! Без это­го он бы не вы­иг­рал, по­чему я дол­жна си­деть в сто­роне, ког­да знаю – как по­мочь?  
\- Спек­тер оце­нил твою жер­тву? – при­зем­ля­ет ее он, сам же и от­ве­чая, - оче­вид­но – нет… И ты ре­шилась на де­марш… по­мог­ло? – пре­секая ее по­пыт­ку встать, он за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - Тут очень кста­ти под­вернул­ся Лу­ис Литт...  
\- Я дол­жна бы­ла! – сно­ва за­водит ту же плас­тинку она, - вам не по­нять, что зна­чила Нор­ма для Лу­иса, ка­кой не­отъ­ем­ле­мой частью жиз­ни она бы­ла для не­го!  
\- Нет-нет, до­рогу­ша, все го­раз­до про­ще, - Форс­тман удер­жи­ва­ет ее взгляд, - ты де­ла­ешь это лишь для то­го, что­бы все вок­руг не за­быва­ли – ко­му дол­жны. Неп­ри­ят­но, ког­да твои скры­тые мо­тивы – так оче­вид­ны, неп­равда ли?   
\- Мне нуж­но вер­нуть­ся в кон­то­ру, Лу­ис счи­та­ет, что я за­нима­юсь его по­терян­ным ба­гажом, - она пы­та­ет­ся выс­во­бодить­ся из его хват­ки, но Форс­тман не от­пуска­ет, - ну по­жалуй­ста, Чарльз… Я не знаю, по­чему Лу­иса от­пра­вили сю­да, воз­можно, Джес­си­ка по­доз­ре­ва­ет его тех неп­ри­ят­ностях, что ва­лят­ся на фир­му в пос­леднее вре­мя.   
\- А те­бя она не по­доз­ре­ва­ет?  
\- Я не да­вала по­вода, - дер­га­ет та пле­чом, - мой пе­реход к Лу­ису все­го лишь моя блажь, и вос­при­нима­ют ее, как по­пыт­ку на­давить на Хар­ви, а не как что-то иное… - ей все-та­ки уда­ет­ся ос­во­бодить ру­ку, - Я пом­ню, что вы де­ла­ет­ся для мо­его от­ца и по-преж­не­му бла­годар­на. Поз­во­ню, ког­да бу­дет, что рас­ска­зать…_  
  
\- Так те­бе до сих пор не­чего мне бы­ло рас­ска­зать?! – Дон­на с не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом си­дит нап­ро­тив, - что за бред нес здесь этот ваш Лу­ис Литт?  
\- Все по-нас­то­яще­му, - она дви­га­ет в его сто­рону пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми, - здесь бан­ки, но­мера сче­тов и па­роли к ним. Он не зна­ет, что Дар­би ис­поль­зу­ет его и, что Сти­вен уже свя­зал­ся с Кэ­хил­лом. Так что – со­ветую эти день­ги не тро­гать до бо­лее удач­ных вре­мен.  
\- Раз­вле­ка­ешь­ся…  
\- Есть нем­но­го, - улы­ба­ет­ся она, - так неп­ри­ят­но, _ког­да твои скры­тые мо­тивы – оче­вид­ны…_  
  
  
  
***  
\- Это ты? Ну… про­ходи, - чуть отой­дя в сто­рону, Хар­ви впус­ка­ет в дом сов­сем не ожи­да­емо­го гос­тя.  
\- А что – Майк до сих пор не раз­бил тут ла­герь под тво­ей дверью? – ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Тан­нер, с нес­кры­ва­емым ин­те­ресом ог­ля­дыва­ясь кру­гом, - стран­но… Был уве­рен, что зас­та­ну вас обо­их…   
\- Что-то сроч­ное? – Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ба­ром, - те­бе бур­бон, ес­ли я пра­виль­но пом­ню?  
\- По­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся мо­ими пред­почте­ни­ями в ал­ко­голе, я поль­щен!   
\- О че­лове­ке мно­гое мож­но уз­нать по то­му, что и как он пь­ет, - не вда­ва­ясь в де­тали, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, пе­реда­вая ему бо­кал и под­хва­тывая свой на хо­ду, - Так за­чем при­шел, Тан­нер, на ночь гля­дя?  
\- Про­гово­рить то, что дол­жно ос­тать­ся в этих сте­нах, - пе­рес­тав шу­тить, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - по­тому что зав­тра ма­дам Гиббс вер­нется с пач­кой ор­де­ров и уг­ро­зами – я знаю, о чем го­ворю, Хар­ви… И нам на­до ре­шить, в ко­го она вце­пит­ся рань­ше и креп­че…  
\- Нам? – пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Хар­ви, - ты без го­ду не­деля как стар­ший пар­тнер…  
\- Зас­чи­тывай сю­да и го­ды на­шего зна­комс­тва – ду­шой я был с ва­ми, - с удобс­твом рас­по­ложив­шись нап­ро­тив не­го в од­ном из кре­сел, за­меча­ет Тан­нер, - и как ты лю­бишь го­ворить – мы в од­ной лод­ке, очень не хо­чет­ся, что­бы она за­тону­ла, мне здесь нра­вит­ся. Ани­та Гиббс не сва­лива­ет­ся на го­лову прос­то так, по ано­ним­но­му пись­му – ра­ди про­вер­ки фак­тов, - про­дол­жа­ет он, - она – бо­его­лов­ка с ядер­ным стер­жнем и чет­ко на­веден­ной целью.  
\- Пред­по­лага­ешь, что это – Джес­си­ка?  
\- Вы оба, - под­твержда­ет Тан­нер, - Лу­иса вы­вели из-под уда­ра и вы са­ми, и те, кто ее сю­да нап­ра­вил, как _втя­нуто­го по нез­на­нию_ …  
\- Ко­торое не ос­во­бож­да­ет от от­ветс­твен­ности! – рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, под­ни­ма­ясь и от­хо­дя к ок­ну, - и все это зву­чит как-то уж слиш­ком ме­лод­ра­матич­но…  
\- Да? А по­доб­рать на ули­це та­лан­тли­вого соп­ля­ка и сде­лать его сво­им по­мощ­ни­ком – не ме­лод­ра­матич­но? Ма­ло то­го, пе­ре­убе­дить сво­его уп­равля­юще­го ме­нед­же­ра, ког­да та все уз­на­ла, что без это­го вун­деркин­да ра­ботать здесь не бу­дешь. Ус­тро­ить це­лый спек­такль с его ухо­дом и вер­нуть об­ратно при пер­вой воз­можнос­ти? – Тан­нер ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом и чуть по­зади, - Ры­жая – в кур­се с са­мого на­чала, ра­зуме­ет­ся… Скот­ти… да, ей ты все-та­ки ска­зал! А вот Лу­ис сов­сем не­дав­но уз­нал, ина­че его бы имя на сте­не воз­никло ку­да как рань­ше… . – на­мерен­но иг­но­рируя не­лицеп­ри­ят­ный взгляд Хар­ви, он про­дол­жа­ет раз­мышлять вслух, - доч­ка Зей­на… ко­неч­но, твой ще­нок с ней спит…  
\- Уже нет… - не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - и я во­об­ще не по­нимаю, о чем ты…  
\- Это ты – так уме­ешь. Еще Джес­си­ка – у нее вмес­то нер­вов сталь и бе­тон. А вот ос­таль­ные… осо­бен­но твой Майк… Ани­та лю­бит приз­на­ния, нас­та­ива­ет на них, их до­бива­ет­ся все­ми воз­можны­ми, не­воз­можны­ми, до­пус­ти­мыми и зап­ре­щен­ны­ми за­коном и кон­сти­туци­ей ме­тода­ми.   
\- Ты пря­мо ка­кое-то чу­дови­ще мне здесь ри­су­ешь, - не­доволь­но за­меча­ет Хар­ви, воз­вра­ща­ясь к ба­ру, - у де­ла, ко­торое она пы­та­ет­ся выс­тро­ить, ни­каких су­деб­ных пер­спек­тив, лю­бой судья это прек­расно ей рас­толку­ет. Ну и мы с Джес­си­кой до­бавим, ес­ли что.  
\- А нах­ре­на ей суд – глот­ки с Май­ком на­пере­гон­ки драть, кто доль­ше про­дер­жится? Так уве­ряю те­бя – она, у нее и опыт, и пра­во го­ворить пер­вой. Да и по су­ти, ей не столь­ко суд ну­жен, сколь­ко пред­лог – опе­чатать ар­хи­вы фир­мы и объ­явить кли­ен­там о ва­шей не­чис­топлот­ности и не­доб­ро­совес­тнос­ти. Фир­ме – ха­на, вы ос­та­етесь не­удел, а вся ос­таль­ная юри­дичес­кая код­ла с вос­торгом при­мет­ся де­лить то, что ос­та­лось на ва­ших кос­тях. – Хар­ви не ус­пе­ва­ет от­ве­тить, в дверь ба­раба­нят в яв­ной па­нике.  
\- Хар­ви, это я – от­крой! – го­лос Май­ка зве­нит от нап­ря­жения или стра­ха, из-за две­ри не ра­зоб­рать.  
\- По­хоже, ма­дам Гиббс уже по­рабо­тала с ним, - в прос­транс­тво за­меча­ет Тан­нер, до­пивая свой бур­бон. Хар­ви, маз­нув по не­му не­понят­ным взгля­дом, идет к две­ри…  
\- Она ска­зала, что я ся­ду на семь лет за мо­шен­ни­чес­тво и под­лог! – пер­вое, что на од­ном ды­хании вы­пали­ва­ет Майк, вва­лива­ясь в квар­ти­ру, не осо­бо раз­би­ра­ясь, ку­да идет. – Ска­зала, что есть вре­мя, но его нем­но­го, и она все по­нима­ет – это бы­ла не моя идея и….   
\- Майк! – рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет его Хар­ви, вста­вая на его пу­ти, и уже ти­ше, - вы­пей…  
\- Ему не вис­ки сей­час ну­жен, - по­да­ет реп­ли­ку с ди­вана Тан­нер, - а чай с ро­маш­кой, го­ворят – очень се­датив­ное средс­тво.  
\- Зат­кнись, Тре­вис, - без­злоб­но об­ры­ва­ет его Хар­ви, с тре­вогой раз­гля­дывая еще не при­шед­ше­го в се­бя Май­ка, - ма­дам Гиббс бы­ла у те­бя?  
\- Пе­рех­ва­тила на са­мом по­роге, - ки­ва­ет тот, хва­тая воз­дух ртом и та­раща гла­за, - у до­ма, про этот ад­рес еще ник­то, кро­ме те­бя и не зна­ет…   
\- По­нят­но… И?   
\- Они встре­тили ме­ня у са­мого до­ма, - од­ним ма­хом оп­ро­кинув пор­цию вис­ки, пов­то­ря­ет он…  
  
 _\- Мис­тер Росс, уде­лите мне нем­но­го ва­шего вре­мени? – Ани­та Гиббс вста­ет у не­го на пу­ти. Майк, ед­ва су­мев за­тор­мо­зить, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в нес­коль­ких ша­гах.  
\- Я не бу­ду го­ворить с ва­ми, - ре­шитель­ным то­ном за­яв­ля­ет он, пы­та­ясь ее обой­ти.  
\- За­меча­тель­но, - она сдви­га­ет­ся чуть в сто­рону, сно­ва пе­рек­ры­вая ему путь, - тог­да прос­то пос­лу­шай­те… Ког­да нек­то на­зыва­ет се­бя вра­чом и поль­зу­ет­ся этим, что­бы сни­мать де­виц в ба­ре – это пло­хо, ба­наль­но, но не ка­тас­тро­фич­но. Но ес­ли он же бе­рет в ру­ки скаль­пель – это прес­тупле­ние и за не­го при­дет­ся пла­тить.  
\- Ес­ли тот, кто опе­риру­ет, зна­ет что де­ла­ет – то ка­кая раз­ни­ца, есть у не­го ли­цен­зия или нет? - сам не за­мечая, как втя­гива­ет­ся в дис­куссию Майк. – Хо­тите ска­зать, что он – спа­са­ет жизнь… Хо­рошо… - она улы­ба­ет­ся, - пред­по­ложим, что па­ци­ент не пе­режил опе­рации у та­кого вра­ча, ко­му предъ­яв­лять пре­тен­зии – вра­чу без ли­цен­зии или то­му, кто его до­пус­тил до опе­раци­он­ной? – Майк уг­рю­мо от­малчи­ва­ет­ся и она про­дол­жа­ет, - Вот по­это­му я – здесь.   
\- Я все рав­но не по­нимаю, че­го вы от ме­ня жде­те, мисс Гиббс, - он де­монс­тра­тив­но смот­рит на ча­сы, - вы про­сили нес­коль­ко ми­нут, они выш­ли. И ес­ли вы прос­ти­те ме­ня, то ра­но ут­ром ме­ня ждет судья…  
\- Ка­жет­ся, за все­ми эти­ми рас­сужде­ни­ями я не смог­ла до­нес­ти до вас глав­ное, мис­тер Росс, - она под­хо­дит поч­ти вплот­ную, - ваш па­ци­ент уже мертв… _  
  
\- А по­том она отоб­ра­ла у те­бя все день­ги на зав­трак и за­пер­ла в тво­ем же шкаф­чи­ке, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Тан­нер, на­поми­ная о се­бе, - а что-то, кро­ме стра­шилок на ночь, у те­бя есть?   
Спот­кнув­шись на по­лус­ло­ве, Майк фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на нем, - И дав­но он здесь?  
\- С са­мого тво­его при­хода, ум­ник! – вмес­то Хар­ви от­ве­ча­ет Тре­вис, - и ес­ли ты не мо­жешь без ис­те­рик пе­режить ба­наль­ный на­езд, то хре­новый из те­бя юрист!   
\- Она ска­зала, - про­дол­жая та­ращить­ся на Хар­ви, про­из­но­сит Майк, - что мой уход из фир­мы это наг­лядная де­монс­тра­ция мо­его от­но­шения к ва­шим дей­стви­ям. Ска­зала, что ес­ли я не хо­чу проб­лем на но­вом мес­те ра­боты – у ме­ня есть сут­ки… а по­том – она спус­тит со­бак.  
\- Вре­мя еще есть, - пе­ресе­ка­ясь взгля­дом с Тан­не­ром, по­дыто­жива­ет Хар­ви, - и по су­ти, ни­чего кро­ме уг­роз, ты от нее не ус­лы­шал.   
\- Ее не ин­те­ресу­ют те на­руше­ния, что мо­гут всплыть, в лю­бом кон­тек­сте, - ти­хо про­из­но­сит Майк под прис­таль­ны­ми взгля­дами обо­их, - ес­ли они ни­как не свя­заны с то­бой или Джес­си­кой. По­это­му она прес­су­ет ме­ня и про­дол­жит до тех пор, по­ка я вас не сдам…   
\- Эти­ми сло­вами?  
\- Это по­каза­ния с чу­жих слов! – поч­ти од­новре­мен­но про­из­но­сят они, Тан­нер за­мол­ка­ет, ус­ту­пая хо­зя­ину квар­ти­ры. – Ес­ли ты не мо­жешь про­цити­ровать дос­ловно, а ты – мо­жешь…  
\- Я пе­редаю об­щий смысл, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Майк, - она ли­бо зна­ет о мо­ем пре­иму­щес­тве, ли­бо прос­то очень ос­то­рож­на в сло­вах, как все про­курор­ские.   
\- В та­ком слу­чае, - Тан­нер под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ди­вана, - на­до ждать офи­ци­аль­но­го под­твержде­ния, так бу­дет про­ще про­рабо­тать стра­тегию и ли­нию за­щиты. Прос­ти­те, джентль­ме­ны, - де­монс­тра­тив­но ука­зав на виб­ри­ру­ющий те­лефон, он вы­ходит на тер­ра­су.  
\- Дер­жи, - ос­ве­жив бо­кал и се­бе, Хар­ви са­дит­ся в со­сед­нее крес­ло, - она упо­мина­ла про дип­лом?  
\- Что здесь де­ла­ет Тан­нер? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет Майк.  
\- То же, что и мы – спа­са­ет фир­му.   
\- То есть – он в на­ших ря­дах? – Хар­ви за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
\- Мо­жет, уже нач­нешь ду­мать, как юрист, а не как от­вер­гну­тый кан­ди­дат школь­ной фут­боль­ной ко­ман­ды.   
\- Ты за­был – я прос­то при­киды­ва­юсь юрис­том, - от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - и имен­но это со­бира­ет­ся мне вме­нить Ани­та Гиббс, – убе­див­шись, что дверь на тер­ра­су плот­но прик­ры­та, он про­дол­жа­ет, - вер­нее, она хо­чет, что­бы я под­твер­дил, что все за­тея бы­ла тво­ей иде­ей, а по­том и Джес­си­ка под­клю­чилась…   
\- То есть, я те­бя сов­ра­тил и рас­тлил, а Джес­си­ка име­ла пос­ле это­го во всех ин­те­рес­ных по­зах, - по-сво­ему ин­тер­пре­тиру­ет это Хар­ви, - вза­мен она сни­мет с крюч­ка Ло­лу и те­бя…   
\- Толь­ко Ло­лу, - поп­равля­ет Майк, - за то, что­бы от­ма­зать ме­ня, при­дет­ся нап­рячь­ся…  
\- Мо­жет и нет, - вкли­нива­ет­ся в их раз­го­вор Тре­вис, - я пот­ре­вожил свои свя­зи в Бос­то­не и Ва­шин­гто­не… не спе­ши бла­года­рить, Харв, по­ка не ви­дел счет за пе­рего­воры…- плес­нув се­бе бур­бон, он сно­ва уса­жива­ет­ся на ди­ван, - Ани­та Гиббс, вер­нее – Ани­та Хо­уп, за­кон­чи­ла юр­фак Стэн­форда. Есть пред­по­ложе­ния, кто еще там учил­ся?  
\- Там мно­го кто учил­ся, Трев, - об­ры­ва­ет его Хар­ви, - для уга­дай­ки вре­мя не­удач­ное!  
\- Сог­ла­сен, не тот нас­трой. Эл­ли­сон Холт – го­ворят, они бы­ли близ­ки­ми под­ру­гами, де­лили ком­на­ту в об­ще­житии.   
\- Бра­танн-Холт, - оз­ву­чива­ет Майк, - вряд ли они мог­ли бы за­те­ять это по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве… Хар­дман?  
\- Ду­маю, не толь­ко… - Хар­ви до­тяги­ва­ет­ся до си­гарет, Тан­нер пе­реки­дыва­ет ему за­жигал­ку, под­хва­тывая, - Зейн? Мне всег­да ка­залось, что он с нас­лажде­ни­ем бы при­душил Джес­си­ку… Но что­бы под­нять та­кую вол­ну, нуж­но иметь что-то ве­сомее слу­хов и до­гадок… - оба од­новре­мен­но пе­рево­дят взгляд на Май­ка.  
\- Что? – тот от­кро­вен­но ту­шу­ет­ся, - Хар­ви… она не мог­ла! Да­же злясь на ме­ня…   
\- Ну ко­неч­но – ма­лыш­ка Рей­чел! – Тан­нер ос­тавля­ет пус­той бо­кал на сто­ле, на­девая пид­жак, - очень не­даль­но­вид­но, юно­ша, - мен­тор­ским то­ном об­ра­ща­ет­ся он к Май­ку, - до­верять до­чери кон­ку­рен­та, - про­тянув ру­ку за за­жигал­кой, про­дол­жа­ет, - Харв, нап­равле­ние вет­ра я для те­бя на­шел, па­руса – за ва­ми…   
  
\- Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что Рей­чел… - Майк не за­кан­чи­ва­ет, под­ни­мая пол­ный тос­кли­вого ожи­дания взгляд на пат­ро­на, - она же не мо­жет так ме­ня не­нави­деть…  
\- Жен­щи­ны – су­щес­тва мсти­тель­ные, - не­оп­ре­делен­но из­ре­ка­ет тот, вы­ходя на тер­ра­су…   
Тан­нер, преж­де чем за ним зак­ры­лись створ­ки лиф­та, ска­зал, - Ма­дам Гиббс, по­хоже, в цей­тно­те и в па­нике, раз на­седа­ет на тво­его щен­ка. Де­лами без яс­ных су­деб­ных пер­спек­тив фе­дераль­ная про­кура­тура не за­нима­ет­ся, да еще и на вы­ез­де… у нее сро­ки го­рят…  
\- Но ведь мы… - сле­дом за ним при­тащив­шись, Ма­лой про­дол­жа­ет ныть и ка­нючить, - и Джес­си­ка взя­ла с нее под­писку!   
\- Вспом­нил… а те­бе не при­ходит в го­лову, что лю­бую ого­вор­ку впол­не мож­но обой­ти – это раз, да и нуж­ны сви­дете­ли, что­бы тре­бовать вып­ла­ты за на­руше­ние…  
\- А ка­кой из Ро­бер­та Зей­на сви­детель, - уби­тым го­лосом за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Майк, впро­чем, тут же ста­ратель­но со­бира­ясь, - Как бы там ни бы­ло – те­бя и Джес­си­ки это не кос­нется!   
\- Ты пом­нишь, что я ска­зал те­бе два го­да на­зад в про­кура­туре? – за­дум­чи­во гля­дя на мер­ца­ющий ог­ня­ми ноч­ной го­род вни­зу, мед­ленно про­из­но­сит Хар­ви.  
\- Что да­ешь раз­ре­шение ука­зать на те­бя, - так­же мед­ленно от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - ес­ли до это­го дой­дет… - и, ус­мехнув­шись, пов­то­ря­ет, - Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, что – не дой­дет…  
\- Ты по­гово­рил с Ло­лой? - ме­ня­ет те­му Хар­ви, Майк по­нима­ет с по­лус­ло­ва.  
\- На пред­мет ее под­го­тов­ки к встре­че с ма­дам Гиббс? Ско­рее уж она – со мной… - нис­коль­ко не тре­вожась по это­му по­воду, он дос­та­ет из пор­тфе­ля пап­ку, - Хо­тел зав­тра ут­ром от­дать все Джес­си­ке…  
\- К Джес­си­ке на­до ид­ти с го­товым пла­ном и с еще од­ним, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай, в кар­ма­не… - не­доволь­ным то­ном за­меча­ет Хар­ви, быс­тро про­лис­ты­вая до­кумен­ты, - это – все? Учи­лась, выш­ла за­муж/раз­ве­лась, по­пала в фе­дераль­ную струк­ту­ру? Ты сов­сем нюх по­терял?!  
\- На нее нет ком­про­мата, Хар­ви!   
\- Он есть на всех, прос­то на­до знать, где ис­кать… Та­кое чувс­тво, что ты Ви­кипе­ди­ей ог­ра­ничил­ся.   
\- Да нет, - Майк жес­том фо­кус­ни­ка дос­та­ет из внут­ренне­го кар­ма­на флеш­ку, - не толь­ко ею… Ло­ла объ­яс­ни­ла мне раз­ни­цу… и да­же по­каза­ла.  
\- Здесь не­чище­ное досье?   
\- Мы по­хожи на иди­отов? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - мы зна­ем, от­ку­да его дос­тать, при не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
\- Хо­чешь по­рабо­тать _крюч­ком_ , - мрач­но кон­ста­тиру­ет Хар­ви, взве­шивая флеш­ку на ла­дони, - из те­бя пло­хой иг­рок в по­кер…  
\- Эй, я умею бле­фовать не ху­же те­бя! – де­ла­ет по­пыт­ку воз­му­тить­ся Майк, ту­шу­ясь под од­нознач­ным взгля­дом пат­ро­на, - ну лад­но, лад­но… За­то я – счи­таю кар­ты!  
\- Здесь ну­жен не прос­то блеф при хо­роших кар­тах или удач­ный блеф при пло­хих, - по-преж­не­му дер­жа флеш­ку на ла­дони, Хар­ви смот­рит на не­го, - а очень прав­до­подоб­ный блеф, ко­торый убе­дит, что у нас – флеш, ког­да на са­мом де­ле мы во­об­ще не учас­тво­вали в этой раз­да­че… - он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, уби­рая флеш­ку ку­да-то в нед­ра пись­мен­но­го сто­ла, Майк по­нима­ет это по-сво­ему.  
\- Я сей­час пой­ду…   
\- Те­бе же вро­де ме­бель еще не за­вез­ли, - из даль­ней час­ти квар­ти­ры, там где гар­де­роб­ная, от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, - не спо­рю, собс­твен­ный пол ку­да как мяг­че здеш­не­го ди­вана.   
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь ос­тать­ся? – с тру­дом сдер­жи­вая улыб­ку, уточ­ня­ет Майк.  
\- Квар­ти­ра все рав­но сто­ит пус­той, - вер­нувшись уже не в кос­тю­ме, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - нес­коль­ко но­чей на не­деле.   
\- Но­чу­ешь в Нью Джер­си, - не спра­шива­ет Майк и по неп­ро­ница­емо­му ли­цу пат­ро­на чи­та­ет от­вет, - в та­ком слу­чае, по­жалуй я ос­та­нусь. Очень не хо­чет­ся оче­ред­ную ночь ма­ять­ся на мат­ра­се.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
\- И как ты это се­бе пред­став­ля­ешь, Лу­ис? – Джес­си­ка, тща­тель­но до­зируя раз­дра­жение, об­ра­ща­ет­ся к мо­нито­ру, на ко­тором бли­ку­ет ста­ратель­но скры­ва­емая им лы­сина, - За­явить­ся на ме­роп­ри­ятие и зас­тать его врас­плох?  
\- Имен­но это у те­бя по­луча­ет­ся луч­ше все­го, Джес­си­ка, - за­ис­ки­ва­ющий тон у не­го вы­ходит сам по се­бе, - ну не при­ез­жать же мне из Лон­до­на ра­ди со­рока­минут­ной встре­чи!  
\- Нет! – не к мес­ту при­пом­нив Ани­ту Гиббс, пе­реби­ва­ет она, - за­нимай­ся де­лами на­шего фи­ли­ала, Лу­ис, а мы тут са­ми как-ни­будь…  
\- Что у вас там про­ис­хо­дит, Дон­на го­ворит – на фир­му опять за­водят де­ло? Джес­си­ка, мо­жет мне сто­ит вер­нуть­ся и взять на се­бя пе­рего­воры с пар­тне­рами? Хар­ви вряд ли обес­пе­чива­ет им пол­ную ин­форма­ци­он­ную кар­ти­ну.  
\- Я же ска­зала, Лу­ис – мы спра­вим­ся сво­ими си­лами. Ты ну­жен там, где ты сей­час, - зас­тавляя се­бя го­ворить без рез­костей, она пов­то­ря­ет, - фи­ли­ал в Бри­тании это твоя при­ори­тет­ная за­дача, ты дол­жен на­ладить на­шу вза­им­ную ра­боту, так что­бы это и выг­ля­дело как фи­ли­ал на­шей фир­мы, а не фир­ма-пар­тнер.  
\- Что он хо­тел? – Хар­ви воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к сто­лу, - Это ведь был Лу­ис, нет?  
\- Да, - она зах­ло­пыва­ет крыш­ку но­ута, - ему по­ручи­ли де­ло, пер­вое де­ло в ка­чес­тве за­рубеж­но­го пар­тне­ра… его не­об­хо­димо сде­лать быс­тро и хо­рошо.  
\- По­это­му он зво­нит те­бе с воп­ля­ми о по­мощи! – раз­дра­жен­но ком­менти­ру­ет Хар­ви, - Хо­чет, что­бы ты все сде­лала за не­го, а он бы за это еще и пря­ник по­лучил, ко­торым с то­бой не по­делит­ся.  
\- Ес­ли его не бу­дет здесь как мож­но доль­ше и он бу­дет до­волен собс­твен­ным по­ложе­ни­ем и ста­тусом там – ме­ня это бо­лее, чем прос­то ус­тра­ива­ет, Хар­ви, ду­маю, как и те­бя… Осо­бен­но, при се­год­няшнем по­ложе­нии дел. – Джес­си­ка смот­рит вни­матель­но, - Что нас­чет мисс Гиббс и ее досье, ко­торое дол­жен был отыс­кать твой… наш вун­деркинд?  
\- Все здесь, - Хар­ви дви­га­ет в ее сто­рону пап­ку с рас­пе­чат­ка­ми, - но вос­поль­зу­ем­ся мы этим толь­ко в край­нем слу­чае…  
\- Со­бира­ешь­ся ей рас­ска­зывать ту же ис­то­рию, что мне? – иро­низи­ру­ет Джес­си­ка, быс­тро прог­ля­дывая до­кумен­ты, - это – что?   
\- То, что при­нес Майк и пе­рес­ка­зал с чу­жих слов Тан­нер, - от­ве­ча­ет он, - да, я знаю – как на са­мом де­ле со­бира­ет­ся досье, - на ее воп­ро­ситель­но-изог­ну­тою бровь, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - Майк то­же в кур­се, я его на­учил.   
\- Ви­димо, не так хо­рошо, как ты ду­ма­ешь, - пе­реби­ва­ет она, - раз опять до­делы­ва­ешь за ним.   
\- Нет, мы не тро­нули ее досье, хо­тя мо­жем до не­го до­тянуть­ся, - раз­да­ет­ся от две­ри и Майк поч­ти по-свой­ски про­ходит к сто­лу Джес­си­ки, на хо­ду под­хва­тывая стул, - я при­со­еди­нюсь, мож­но? – воп­ро­ситель­но гля­дя имен­но на Хар­ви, уточ­ня­ет он, - Джес­си­ка?  
\- В пер­вую оче­редь это ка­са­ет­ся тво­его кли­ен­та и не­пос­редс­твен­но­го на­чаль­ни­ка, по­это­му… - она ука­зыва­ет на рас­кры­тую пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми, - но что-то я не ви­жу осо­бого рве­ния.  
\- У нас есть план! - оп­ро­мет­чи­во за­яв­ля­ет Майк, впро­чем пе­реби­ва­емый лю­бимым пат­ро­ном.  
\- С Ани­той Гиббс я сам раз­бе­русь, - прис­тру­нив его взгля­дом, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - а вот с пос­ледс­тви­ями…  
\- Ты про Зей­на со то­вари­щи? – пе­рес­пра­шива­ет она, прог­ля­дывая стран­ни­цы до­кумен­та в пап­ке, - мы ведь ему _спа­сибо_ еще дол­жны – за ук­репле­ние и рас­ши­рение спис­ка кли­ен­тов и за за­боту, ведь без по­доб­ных на­ез­дов, ком­па­ния зас­то­ит­ся. Я по­гово­рю с ним са­ма…  
\- Пос­ле то­го, как в оче­ред­ной раз сде­ла­ешь за Лу­иса его ра­боту, - сно­ва не­доволь­ным то­ном на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - меж­ду про­чим, он да­леко не пос­леднее зве­но в этой це­поч­ке и …  
\- Хар­ви, да­вай ты зай­мешь­ся тем, что у те­бя вы­ходит луч­ше все­го…  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать, что…  
\- Да, - пе­реби­ва­ет его она, - я имен­но это и хо­чу ска­зать. Майк, что­бы вы там ни при­дума­ли, очень на­де­юсь, что за­кону оно не про­тиво­речит… слиш­ком яв­но. У нас и так хва­та­ет дел…  
  
\- Ты уве­рен, что Ло­ла и ты смо­жете вы­дер­жать еще нес­коль­ко на­ез­дов ма­дам Гиббс без кри­ков, ис­те­рик и под­пи­сания че­го-ли­бо, в том чис­ле и приз­на­ний? – Хар­ви очень серь­езен, сле­дом за ним вхо­дя в свой ка­бинет, по до­роге кив­нув мрач­ной Грет­хен, - По­тому что, ес­ли нет, то луч­ше от­ме­нить все сей­час и по­рабо­тать над но­вой стра­теги­ей тво­ей за­щиты – в су­де, нап­ри­мер.   
  
_\- Ло­ла… Те­бя уже вы­зыва­ли? Мы мог­ли бы…в кон­це кон­цов, всег­да есть воз­можность сдел­ки, я со сво­ей сто­роны… - Майк, взмок­ший и нес­час­тный, ста­ра­ет­ся выг­ля­деть убе­дитель­ным.  
\- Кто из нас юрист, Майк… - под­ру­га, как всег­да, де­монс­три­ру­ет бо­евой нас­трой, - эта да­ма че­рес­чур пря­моли­ней­на, а у про­курор­ских ва­ри­ант «на ис­пуг» идет в де­ло, ког­да предъ­явить боль­ше не­чего. Это все зна­ют…  
\- По­думать страш­но… - сно­ва на­чина­ет он, Ло­ла ре­шитель­но одер­ги­ва­ет, - А ты – не ду­май! Как го­ворит твой лю­бимый пат­рон – ес­ли те­бя при­жали к сте­не…  
\- Отод­винь ее…_   
  
\- Нет… - не слиш­ком уве­рен­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - я… то есть – мы с Ло­лой… в ней я уве­рен, она не сдаст ни се­бя, ни ме­ня. Она да­же го­ворить с ма­дам Гиббс не ста­нет.   
\- А ты?  
\- Я то­же… - Хар­ви хму­рит­ся, зас­тавляя его зву­чать убе­дитель­нее, - ты прав, ни­каких бе­сед в час­тном по­ряд­ке и ни­каких офи­ци­аль­ных бу­маг.  
\- И – не­офи­ци­аль­ных то­же, - вне­зап­но ус­тавшим го­лосом про­дол­жа­ет тот, - Майк, ей нуж­но не ход де­лу дать, а по­лучить ле­галь­ный дос­туп к на­шим де­лам и спис­ку кли­ен­тов, что­бы из­вестить их о на­шей нес­по­соб­ности и пе­редать то­му, для ко­го она ра­бота­ет. И все. Ты и Ло­ла – все­го лишь нуж­ные ры­чаги.  
\- Я знаю, Хар­ви, - он про­водит ла­донью по ли­цу, - и мне хо­чет­ся ос­во­бодить от это­го ее, что­бы ма­дам Гиббс боль­ше не по­яв­ля­лась в кон­то­ре пол­ковни­ка. Он не мо­жет сдер­жать­ся и та­кими тем­па­ми впол­не мо­жет заг­ре­меть за не­ува­жение к пред­ста­вите­лям фе­дераль­ных струк­тур. - Усев­шись ря­дом, Майк по-свой­ски вы­тяги­ва­ет но­ги на бли­жай­ший пу­фик, - И во­об­ще, он с ней неп­ред­ска­зу­ем и ре­зок, при­мер­но как Тан­нер.  
\- И кто ме­ня так нек­ста­ти вспом­нил? – Тре­вис пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Хар­ви и ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на ди­ване, - Майк, ты со сво­ими де­вуш­ка­ми не от­личным юрис­том бу­дешь, а ад­во­катом по раз­во­дам. При­чем, раз­во­дят ис­клю­читель­но те­бя!  
  
 _…Майк… это все из-за не­го… дип­лом Гар­варда... он там не учил­ся…_  
  
Го­лос Рей­чел из дик­то­фона так по­хоже­го на тот, что есть у Лу­иса, зву­чит так спо­кой­но и… Тан­нер прок­ру­чива­ет нем­но­го впе­ред, поз­во­ляя ус­лы­шать и про­дол­же­ние их с мис­те­ром Зей­ном раз­го­вора.   
\- От­ку­да это у те­бя? – тре­бова­тель­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Джес­си­ка, толь­ко что сле­дом за ним по­явив­ша­яся в ка­бине­те.  
\- Я мог бы ска­зать, что на­шел у се­бя в поч­то­вом ящи­ке, - от­ве­ча­ет Тан­нер, - и – на про­токол пой­дет имен­но эта вер­сия.  
\- А на са­мом де­ле?  
\- Еще не все де­вуш­ки пло­хого о те­бе мне­ния, - он ки­ва­ет Май­ку, - есть и те, кто бес­по­ко­ит­ся. И – ра­зоча­ровал­ся в ва­шем Лу­исе Лит­те.   
\- Кат­ри­на…- в один го­лос про­из­но­сят оба. - Лу­ис мно­го обе­ща­ет, - про­дол­жа­ет Хар­ви, - и ма­ло что прет­во­ря­ет в жизнь. Кат­ри­на не хо­тела ра­ботать у Зей­на?  
\- Нет, - от­ве­ча­ет Тан­нер, - бо­лее то­го, ее ник­то и не спра­шивал, Лу­ис пы­тал­ся сде­лать Зей­ну при­ят­ное и взял на ее мес­то Рей­чел во вто­рой раз. А Кат­ри­ну ус­тро­ил к не­му. Да, - от­ве­чая Джес­си­ке, про­дол­жа­ет Тре­вис, - она при­сутс­тво­вала при этом раз­го­воре и сог­ласна, при не­об­хо­димос­ти выс­ту­пить сви­дете­лем.   
\- На­де­юсь, до сви­детель­ских по­каза­ние де­ло все-та­ки не дой­дет, - Джес­си­ка тре­бова­тель­но про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку за дик­то­фоном, - во вся­ком слу­чае, не в за­ле для за­седа­ний, я се­бя там хо­зяй­кой по­ложе­ния не ощу­щаю.  
\- Ду­маю, нет смыс­ла за­тяги­вать про­цесс, - Хар­ви про­ходит­ся по всем взгля­дом, - луч­ше пой­ти к ма­дам Гиббс пер­вы­ми, выд­ви­гая тре­бова­ния. Так мы бу­дем в пре­иму­щес­тве и смо­жем пе­рес­тро­ить­ся, при не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
\- И она у те­бя по­явит­ся, Хар­ви, ког­да ком­па­нии нач­нут при­сылать не оп­ла­чен­ные сче­та, а ис­ко­вые за­яв­ле­ния на нас в ка­чес­тве от­ветчи­ков и воз­мести­телей ущер­ба.  
\- Да, в том слу­чае, ес­ли бу­дет выд­ви­нуто об­ви­нение про­тив Май­ка, - па­риру­ет Хар­ви, - на ос­но­вании че­го-то ве­сомее ого­вор­ки рев­ни­вой и бро­шен­ной быв­шей! – взгля­дом пре­секая по­пыт­ку Май­ка встрять, он про­дол­жа­ет, - и да­же тог­да - ты бы­ла не в кур­се…  
\- Да? Хо­чешь, что­бы на­до мной по­тешал­ся весь го­род?   
\- Все это лег­ко ре­ша­ет­ся, - поз­во­ля­ет се­бе вкли­нить­ся в па­узу, по­ка эти два свер­лят друг дру­га гла­зами, ни в чем не ус­ту­пая, за­меча­ет Тан­нер, - Май­ка Рос­са нет на фир­ме… По­дож­ди­те! Он ра­бота­ет на ком­па­нию Джен­се­на, ко­торая яв­ля­ет­ся кли­ен­том фир­мы…  
\- Это не­дос­то­вер­ные дан­ные, - за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - но…  
\- Не­из­вес­тно, бу­дет ли об­ви­нение и ес­ли – да, то ког­да…- пре­рыва­ет их Джес­си­ка. - Дан­ные на нее пусть по­ка по­будут у ме­ня, - она ки­да­ет флеш­ку в ящик сто­ла и по­вора­чива­ет ключ в зам­ке, - есть они там или нет – она это­го не зна­ет. И пусть га­да­ет – что даль­ше…  
  
  
  
***  
\- Мисс Гиббс, мы к вам – как и вы к нам – лю­бим, уме­ем, прак­ти­ку­ем, - Тан­нер го­ворит за всех тро­их, бес­це­ремон­но по­явив­шихся на по­роге ее вре­мен­но­го здесь ка­бине­та. – И во­об­ра­зите, нас про­пус­ти­ли без воп­ро­сов и да­же обыск не учи­нили!   
\- Я мо­гу ис­пра­вить си­ту­ацию, мис­тер Тан­нер, - она тя­нет­ся к те­лефо­ну, - ох­ра­на всег­да ра­да ока­зать по­мощь в на­хож­де­нии вы­хода.  
\- Из ту­пика? – всту­па­ет Майк, - Как в на­шем слу­чае, мисс Гиббс, не так ли?   
\- Ес­ли с ва­шей сто­роны это все выг­ля­дит имен­но так, - она улы­ба­ет­ся, - в лю­бом слу­чае, джентль­ме­ны, вы очень вов­ре­мя – мне не при­дет­ся по­сылать лю­дей или да­же ид­ти са­мой к вам, что­бы вру­чить вот это, - она дос­та­ет из сто­ла пап­ку, вир­ту­оз­но раз­дав каж­до­му по эк­зем­пля­ру до­кумен­та.  
\- По­вес­тки… - Тан­нер с при­выч­ной ус­мешкой раз­гля­дыва­ет свою, по­ка Майк со­бира­ет­ся с ду­хом, - эту по­вешу в ра­моч­ку на сте­ну, она у нас с ва­ми юби­лей­ная, _ма­дам._  
\- А мы так ска­зать с от­ветным по­дар­ком, мисс Гиббс, - Майк вык­ла­дыва­ет пе­ред ней на стол свои три до­кумен­та, - это ис­ко­вые за­яв­ле­ния, вер­нее их ко­пии, по­тому что ори­гина­лы бу­дут нап­равле­ны судье и ва­шему не­пос­редс­твен­но­му на­чаль­ству. Мы по­да­ем иск о не­закон­ном и зло­наме­рен­ном прес­ле­дова­нии лич­но ва­ми и с одоб­ре­ния фе­дераль­ной про­кура­туры, ком­па­нии пол­ковни­ка Мак­Ни­ла, лич­но ме­ня, как быв­ше­го сот­рудни­ка фир­мы и фир­мы Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры.   
\- Оча­рова­тель­но, - она ки­ва­ет, вни­матель­но изу­чая все три до­кумен­та, - вы ду­ма­ете, мис­тер Росс, вы пер­вый, кто пы­та­ет­ся на­падать на ме­ня? Уве­ряю вас, это не по­может, вы лишь силь­нее ме­ня за­води­те, по­тому что те­перь, - она дер­жит все три за­яв­ле­ния на ве­су и те ка­ча­ют­ся в такт ее сло­вам, - я уве­рена, что пра­ва. Вам есть – что скры­вать, всем вам…  
\- Хо­рошо, - всту­па­ет Хар­ви, - мы бы­ли убеж­де­ны в том, что та­кая фор­ма по­дачи вас не ус­тро­ит, вы са­ми пред­по­чита­ете си­ловые ме­тоды и це­ните это в про­тив­ни­ке, - он об­хо­дит стол, ока­зыва­ясь ли­цом к ли­цу, - Я дам вам то, мисс Гиббс, че­го вы так хо­тите…  
\- Ну и че­го же я по-ва­шему хо­чу, мис­тер Спек­тер? – не сдви­нув­шись ни на дюйм, впол­го­лоса – толь­ко для не­го, про­из­но­сит она.  
\- Бит­вы. Вам очень не­дос­та­ет дос­той­но­го про­тив­ни­ка, так я вам его обес­пе­чу! – Хар­ви еще по­нижа­ет го­лос, что­бы слы­шала толь­ко она, - Не ду­маю, мисс Гиббс, что ва­ше на­чаль­ство одоб­рит ва­ши дей­ствия здесь и не силь­но об­ра­ду­ет­ся ис­ку, ког­да уз­на­ет что все ва­ше обос­трён­ное чувс­тво спра­вед­ли­вос­ти за­меша­но на ба­наль­ном рей­дер­ском на­ез­де на на­шу фир­му нес­коль­ки­ми са­мыми круп­ны­ми юри­дичес­ки­ми кон­то­рами Ман­хэтте­на и по лич­ной и спе­ци­аль­ной прось­бе Эл­ли­сон Холт.   
\- Вы чушь не­сете, - не отод­ви­га­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет она, - и до­каза­тель­ств у вас ни­каких.  
\- Ро­берт Зейн обе­щал вам про­цент от сдел­ки, - быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - и да­же не один он. А Эл­ли­сон, - по­мед­лив, про­дол­жа­ет он го­ворить, - Эл­ли­сон по­обе­щала снять вас с крюч­ка.  
\- Все это… - так, слов­но в ее щи­те по­яви­лись кро­хот­ные тре­щин­ки, но все еще цел и ра­бота­ет, ма­дам Гиббс улы­ба­ет­ся, - очень кра­сивая и строй­ная вер­сия, не под­креп­ленная ни­каки­ми до­кумен­таль­ны­ми сви­детель­ства­ми. И не го­вори­те, что вам под­ки­нули плен­ку с приз­на­ни­ем в офис!  
\- Вер­сия, впол­не зас­лу­жива­ющая вни­мания, я по­лагаю, - они так и сто­ят ли­цом к ли­цу, - как и ва­ша. Мы ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ем­ся, вы не­сете бред и я – сле­дом.   
\- В этом слу­чае нам ни­чего не по­меша­ет пе­рес­ка­зать этот, как вы мет­ко вы­рази­лись, бред судье на слу­шанье по по­воду от­кры­тия де­ла.   
\- Вы что, в уни­вер­си­тете уби­ли ко­го-то, а Эл­ли­сон сви­дете­лем слу­чай­ным бы­ла? – ее по­лу­улыб­ку он трак­ту­ет по-сво­ему, - хо­тите, я вер­ну вам то, что у нее есть на вас? И да­же не поп­ро­шу ни­чего вза­мен…  
\- Ины­ми сло­вами вы пред­ла­га­ете мне стать ва­шей дол­жни­цей… в дан­ной си­ту­ации – неп­ри­ем­ле­мо, - она ак­ку­рат­но его об­хо­дит, - я не зак­лю­чаю сде­лок, мис­тер Спек­тер, тем бо­лее с шу­лера­ми.   
\- Но ес­ли вы зна­ете, что у ме­ня ту­зы в ру­каве и са­дитесь за стол, - раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, сно­ва ока­зыва­ясь с ней ли­цом к ли­цу, - вы­иг­ры­ваю все рав­но я…  
\- Вер­но, - она улы­ба­ет­ся, - имен­но по­это­му нуж­но под­нять шум, что­бы все зна­ли про ва­шу не­чес­тную иг­ру… да­же ес­ли я по­теряю вы­иг­рыш.   
\- Проб­ле­ма в том, что я – иг­раю чес­тно, - Хар­ви смот­рит пря­мо, - а вот вы, мисс Гиббс, вы – как раз на сто­роне шу­лера… по­ос­те­реги­тесь…   
\- Бла­года­рю за со­вет, мис­тер Спек­тер, - она мед­лит, - мы уви­дим­ся с ва­ми и ва­шими кол­ле­гами зав­тра ут­ром в за­ле за­седа­ний…   
  
\- Зво­ни Ло­ле, - от­ры­вис­то про­из­но­сит Хар­ви на хо­ду, да­же не обо­рачи­ва­ясь на при­выч­но ед­ва пос­пе­ва­юще­го за ним Май­ка, - дос­тань то, о чем мы го­вори­ли ут­ром. Пе­рет­ря­си и най­ди!   
\- Хо­чешь по­бодать­ся с Эл­ли­сон? – Тан­нер урав­ни­ва­ет шаг вмес­те с Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь у ки­ос­ка с го­рячей вы­печ­кой, - тог­да те­бе ну­жен бу­дет та­ран.  
\- Не ну­жен, ес­ли бу­дем знать то же, что она, - пе­редав один ко­фе Тан­не­ру, со вто­рым от­хо­дит в сто­рону, - Эл­ли­сон да­ма нег­лу­пая и рас­четли­вая, ей эти за­мороч­ки по су­ти не нуж­ны, их фир­ма ни­куда не стре­мит­ся, впол­не до­воль­ная сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем где-то меж­ду. Во­ду му­тит Хар­дман, а за­тева­ет все Зейн – будь он не­ладен!  
\- Джес­си­ка от­пра­вилась к не­му, - ра­пор­ту­ет уже на­рисо­вав­ший­ся ни­от­ку­да Майк, ки­вая на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд пат­ро­на, - да и нет… Нет – по­тому что нам есть, чем на­падать.  
\- То есть, к Ло­ле ты не хо­дил, - не­доволь­но за­меча­ет тот, - и как ты тог­да на­мерен дей­ство­вать?  
\- Как обыч­но – изящ­но и лег­ко…  
\- На­кося­чу и пой­ду поп­ла­чу, - впол­го­лоса ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер.  
\- Уже на сти­хоп­летс­тво пе­решел, - Майк бла­годар­но ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, пе­рени­мая у не­го из рук ко­фе, - я по­нимаю, с иде­ями пло­хо…  
\- Так что там у нас с Эл­ли­сон Холт? – вкли­нива­ет­ся Хар­ви, - по­делись сво­им оза­рени­ем, оно же яв­но у те­бя бы­ло…  
\- Мож­но ска­зать – оно на ме­ня выс­ко­чило! – об­жи­га­ясь, Майк до­пива­ет ко­фе, - я встре­тил Га­роль­да, - Хар­ви за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, - По­дож­ди, Хар­ви, он пред­ло­жил по­мочь, прав­да!  
\- С че­го ты взял, что его ин­форма­ция не бу­дет де­зой, прос­то для то­го, что­бы пос­та­вить мисс Холт в ин­те­рес­ное по­ложе­ние… он ведь зол на нее за то уволь­не­ние?  
\- Имен­но по­это­му все очень дос­то­вер­но, - вы­терев ру­ки, Майк дос­та­ет из пор­тфе­ля пап­ку, - я про­верил сче­та по до­роге…   
\- Ну – вот и та­ран, - заг­ля­дывая Хар­ви че­рез пле­чо, ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер про­читан­ное, - толь­ко вот в суд с этим не су­нешь­ся.  
\- В Кол­ле­гии очень не лю­бят та­кие де­ла, - в прос­транс­тво про­из­но­сит тот, - и да­же ес­ли прос­то отс­тра­нят на вре­мя рас­сле­дова­ния - оно то­же мо­жет быть бес­ко­неч­ным… Ма­лоп­ри­ят­но, с ка­кой сто­роны ни пос­мотри.   
  
\- Как ты ска­зал тог­да, Хар­ви – _мар­ти­ни под наз­ва­ни­ем Вы­куси?_ – Эл­ли­сон са­дит­ся нап­ро­тив, - и к не­му луч­ше все­го идет _са­лат Вто­росор­тная юр­фирма._  
\- И я по-преж­не­му не в кур­се, с май­оне­зом ли он, - сме­ет­ся в от­вет тот, - ты опе­ратив­но от­клик­ну­лась на зво­нок, Эл­ли­сон.  
\- Сто­ит пос­пе­шить – ты приг­ла­ша­ешь по­обе­дать не каж­дый день.   
\- Твое пред­ло­жение трех­летней дав­ности – в си­ле? – от­четли­во про­из­но­сит он.  
\- Хо­чешь сме­нить сте­ну, на ко­торой твое имя, на боль­шой ка­бинет с ви­дом на Гуд­зон? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет она. – По­тому что, имен­но­го пар­тне­ра я те­бе не пред­ло­жу, да и твое Сог­ла­шение не­кон­ку­риро­вать еще при­дет­ся ос­па­ривать… мо­жет быть, ты и не та­кой уж хо­роший кан­ди­дат в на­шу фир­му.  
\- Спа­сибо за чес­тность, - он сме­ет­ся, - хо­рошо, что я ни­куда не пла­нирую пе­рехо­дить, да и у фир­мы де­ла сов­сем неп­ло­хи.  
\- Тог­да за­чем ты вы­дер­нул ме­ня с ра­боты – что­бы ис­портить се­бе пи­щева­рение, наб­лю­дая за тем, как ем я, с кис­лым ви­дом.  
\- Хо­тел по­казать те­бе вот это, - он дви­га­ет пап­ку по сто­лу в ее сто­рону, - что­бы по­том пе­ред Кол­ле­ги­ей ты не за­яв­ля­ла о неп­ра­вомоч­ности дей­ствий.  
\- От­ку­да… это… ты не мо­жешь знать об этом – мне обе­щали пол­ную кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­ность!   
\- Раз обе­щали… - не за­кан­чи­вая, Хар­ви вы­рази­тель­но смот­рит на нее, прос­чи­тыва­ющую ва­ри­ан­ты не ху­же про­фес­си­ональ­но­го иг­ро­ка в гольф.  
\- Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я да­ла Ани­те от­бой, - без воп­ро­ситель­ной ин­то­нации про­из­но­сит она, - не мо­гу, ре­шение не за мной. Что угод­но дру­гое…  
\- От­машку прек­ра­тить ей и без те­бя да­дут, но ты зна­ешь про нее то, о чем дру­гие толь­ко до­гады­ва­ют­ся…  
\- Хо­рошо, я сни­му ее с крюч­ка, - она тя­нет­ся к те­лефо­ну, на­бирая СМС и де­монс­три­руя его Хар­ви, - ви­дишь, все как ты хо­тел. Это – ори­гина­лы, на­де­юсь? – она бе­рет­ся за пап­ку. – Знаю, что ты – не ста­нешь ис­поль­зо­вать од­ну и ту же уг­ро­зу нес­коль­ко раз… но все-та­ки…   
\- Это – ори­гина­лы и их ник­то, кро­ме еще двух че­ловек, ко­торым до­веряю я, не ви­дел… Не по­ручусь за ис­точник, лю­бая утеч­ка, ес­ли она слу­чит­ся, бу­дет с той сто­роны…  
\- И его имя ты, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не рас­кро­ешь…  
\- Не я на­шел это и ис­точник не мой… А ты по-преж­не­му хо­рошо дер­жишь удар.  
\- Я еще в тот раз ска­зала те­бе, Хар­ви – где-то вы­иг­рыш, где-то про­иг­рыш. Се­год­ня ты – на ко­не, а что бу­дет зав­тра… зав­тра и пос­мотрим… - она под­ни­ма­ет­ся, со­бира­ясь ухо­дить, - то, что в мо­их си­лах, сде­лаю… Но Ани­та дей­ству­ет, как ра­зог­навший­ся ло­комо­тив, и при­мер­но с тем же вни­мани­ем к то­му, кто или что у нее на пу­ти.  
\- Мы бла­годар­ны за лю­бую по­пыт­ку ее ос­та­новить, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - и ты зна­ешь це­ну мо­им сло­вам.  
  
\- Здравс­твуй, Ро­берт, - она от­кры­тым взгля­дом от­ве­ча­ет на весь­ма кис­лое вы­раже­ние ли­ца от­ца Рей­чел, - впус­тишь мен?  
\- А у нас есть об­щие де­ла для об­сужде­ний? – вя­ло соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в гос­ти­ную, к ра­бота­ющей плаз­ме, - А ес­ли ты – о Май­ке, не ут­руждай­ся, я от­дал бы его мар­ша­лам, ес­ли бы это при­нес­ло хоть ка­кую-то поль­зу!  
\- Отыг­ры­вать­ся на нем, из-за их с Рей­чел раз­ры­ва, как-то мел­ко – не на­ходишь?  
\- Нет! Я за свою де­воч­ку лю­бого на кус­ки пор­ву! – Ро­берт с до­садой вык­лю­ча­ет тран­сля­цию оче­ред­но­го мат­ча, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь к ней, - и не пос­мотрю, Джес­си­ка, кто сре­ди его за­щит­ни­ков чис­лится!  
\- И за­од­но ис­поль­зую как трам­плин для дос­ти­жения це­ли, так, Ро­берт? – она про­ходит глуб­же в ком­на­ту, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь пе­ред ним, - Ис­ко­вер­канная жизнь Май­ка Рос­са для те­бя лишь при­ят­ный бо­нус, ос­новное блю­до – все то же…  
\- Мы не раз под­ни­мали эту те­му, Джес­си­ка, - от­ки­нув­шись на спин­ку, он смот­рит на нее со зна­комым вы­зовом, - ты пом­нишь, что ты ска­зала – ког­да я поз­во­нил те­бе в день со­бесе­дова­ния Рей­чел?  
\- Что из нее не вый­дет юрис­та, - не мор­гнув гла­зом, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - та­кого, ка­кой ты хо­тел бы ее ви­деть. Но я по­обе­щала сде­лать из нее хо­роше­го юрис­та.  
\- И не сдер­жа­ла сло­во! Те­перь я пла­чу за ее уче­бу в юри­дичес­ком, спус­тя пять лет, что она по­теря­ла у те­бя! Да еще этот Майк Росс, будь он не­ладен!   
\- Так ты мстишь мне или Май­ку? – по­качав го­ловой, она до­бав­ля­ет, - Ты не по­лучишь то­го, что хо­чешь, Ро­берт… я не ста­ну про­сить. Да­же ес­ли ты не пе­реду­ма­ешь и мы про­дол­жим все это… уве­ряю те­бя, мы сно­ва по­бедим. А ты ос­та­нешь­ся ни с чем. Я за этим прос­ле­жу.  
\- То, что ты – уг­ро­жа­ешь, уже ме­ня ра­ду­ет, - сме­ясь, про­из­но­сит он, - зна­чит, в глу­хую обо­рону уш­ла. Вот объ­явит мисс Гиббс о ре­зуль­та­тах пред­ва­ритель­но­го рас­сле­дова­ния…   
\- Ты ду­рак, Ро­берт… - как всег­да, спо­кой­но и да­же где-то бла­гоже­латель­но от­ве­ча­ет Джес­си­ка, - по­тому что не счи­та­ешь ок­ру­жа­ющих те­бя за рав­ных… По­думай, ес­ли ма­дам Гиббс нач­нет пол­но­цен­ное рас­сле­дова­ние… твоя Рей­чел ведь то­же в по­ле ее зре­ния по­пада­ет… и из фир­мы она ухо­дила на оп­ре­делен­ных ус­ло­ви­ях…  
\- Для фак­та ог­ласки нуж­ны два пол­но­цен­ных сви­дете­ля с по­каза­ни­ями на про­токол, - быс­тро со­об­ра­жа­ет Зейн, - я не в счет, по­тому что бли­жай­ший родс­твен­ник…  
\- Ты счи­та­ешь ду­рой ме­ня, Ро­берт? Ведь нет, ина­че не пос­лал бы свою дочь ко мне в фир­му. Факт ог­ласки до­казать труд­но, не спо­рю, а вот пись­мен­ные по­каза­ния с ее под­писью, за­верен­ные но­тари­аль­но… - она за­мол­ка­ет, да­вая воз­можность ему пе­рева­рить ус­лы­шан­ное.- Я от­дам те­бе их…   
\- Пос­ле то­го, как я поз­во­ню Ани­те, - не спра­шива­ет он.  
\- Мы всег­да бы­ли доб­ры­ми со­седя­ми, Ро­берт, - с на­меком на улыб­ку от­ве­ча­ет Джес­си­ка, - да­вай не бу­дем на­рушать эту тра­дицию…  
  
 _\- Ре­зуль­та­там про­вер­ки не вы­яв­ле­но пред­по­лага­емых на­руше­ний_ … До че­го же изящ­ный обо­рот, - вслух ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер про­токол толь­ко что окон­чивше­гося пред­ва­ритель­но­го слу­шанья по уже не­сущес­тву­ющим де­лам двух фирм и од­но­го юрис­та, - _фе­дераль­ная про­кура­тура удов­летво­рена пред­став­ленны­ми под­твержда­ющи­ми до­кумен­та­ми_ … Удов­летво­рена! _И хо­датай­ству­ет об от­ме­не следс­твия…_ Ес­ли я пра­виль­но все по­нимаю – этот ра­унд за на­ми? – он смот­рит воп­ро­ситель­но, - И до сле­ду­юще­го – есть воз­можность за­нять­ся де­лами кли­ен­тов? В та­ком слу­чае, - он ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, хло­па­ет пре­быва­юще­го в не­понят­ном оце­пене­нии Май­ка по пле­чу, - по­тороп­люсь-ка я на наз­на­чен­ную встре­чу, а то кли­ент пос­ле это­го ва­шего Со­лофа ша­раха­ет­ся от юрис­тов, как черт от ла­дана… Уви­дим­ся в кон­то­ре.  
\- Майк? – ре­ак­ции на го­лос – ноль, при­сев на край сто­ла, Хар­ви прив­ле­ка­ет его вни­мание, - Майк, ты где ви­та­ешь?  
\- Я здесь… - ок­ли­ка­ет­ся он с не­кото­рой за­дер­жкой, - что вы с Джес­си­кой сде­лали, что­бы ма­дам Гиббс са­ма…   
\- _На­до бы­ло смот­реть_ … - зна­комой ци­татой от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - ты ви­дел и слы­шал все то, что ви­дели и слы­шали мы. Вы­воды, на­де­юсь, де­лать еще не ра­зучил­ся?  
\- Имен­но по­тому что – не ра­зучил­ся, - гля­дя вни­матель­но, Майк про­дол­жа­ет, - я пред­став­ляю се­бе, че­го вам это сто­ило…   
\- Не пред­став­ля­ешь, - чуть улыб­нувшись, Хар­ви ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - но от­ра­бота­ешь, пусть ты и чис­лишь­ся юрис­том ком­па­нии-кли­ен­та.   
\- Майк, мо­гу я от­влечь те­бя на ми­нут­ку? – ти­хий го­лос Рей­чел зву­чит дис­со­нан­сом, - прос­ти, Хар­ви, нам нуж­но по­гово­рить…  
\- Нет, - Майк ре­шитель­но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет ее, - у нас нет об­щих тем или об­щих дел – что ты со­бира­ешь­ся об­суждать?  
\- Нас…- еще ти­ше про­из­но­сит она, - мы рас­ста­лись без объ­яс­не­ний и это на­поми­нало ссо­ру, а не раз­рыв, и я прос­то хо­тела…  
Майк смот­рит пря­мо на нее, - спа­сибо, Рейч… ты по­мог­ла мне при­нять ре­шение, ко­торое ни­как не да­валось…   
\- Нам обо­им, - вне­зап­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - но, су­дя по все­му… - имея вви­ду сос­то­яв­ше­еся слу­шанье, - все сло­жилось удач­но.  
\- Нас­коль­ко это воз­можно при дан­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах, - ки­ва­ет он.  
\- Жде­те сво­его вос­пи­тан­ни­ка… - раз­да­ет­ся зна­комый го­лос из-за спи­ны и Ани­та Гиббс воз­ни­ка­ет в по­ле зре­ния, заг­ля­дывая че­рез его пле­чо в опус­тевший зал за­седа­ний, - у не­го там, по­хоже, на­меча­ет­ся раз­рыв или бур­ное при­мире­ние, смот­ря на что оба на­де­ют­ся.   
\- Каж­дый – на свое, мисс Гиббс, - чуть по­вер­нувшись, Хар­ви улы­ба­ет­ся, - и нем­но­го на чу­до, прав­да и оно у них раз­ное…  
\- Это проб­ле­ма… - со зна­ни­ем де­ла про­из­но­сит она, - и обыч­но – не­раз­ре­шимая, ког­да хо­чешь и ждешь от жиз­ни раз­но­го, то для ком­про­мис­са нуж­ны ка­кие-то до­пол­ни­тель­ные до­воды.   
\- Ком­про­мисс в та­ком слу­чае – дам­ба вре­мен­ная и не­надеж­ная, - не сво­дя глаз с Май­ка, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - он быс­тро сой­дет на нет и все ока­жет­ся на том же мес­те, где на­чалось, - буд­то в под­твержде­нии его слов, Майк что-то рез­кое от­ве­ча­ет Рей­чел и не ог­ля­дыва­ясь, идет к ним.  
\- Прос­ти, что за­дер­жался… точ­нее, ме­ня за­дер­жа­ли… мисс Гиббс…  
\- Мис­тер Росс… - она пе­рево­дит взгляд на сто­яще­го ря­дом Хар­ви, - мис­тер Спек­тер… пе­редай­те мисс Пир­сон и пол­ковни­ку, что все это не под­ра­зуме­ва­ет мое лич­ное к ним от­но­шение…  
\- _Прос­то биз­нес…_ \- ус­пе­ва­ет с ци­татой чуть рань­ше Майк...  
  
  
\- Эва, мы сде­лали все, что в на­ших си­лах, про­дажа сей­час не­выгод­на – неф­тя­ная про­мыш­ленность в упад­ке… - он отод­ви­га­ет труб­ку от уха и рез­кий го­лос Эвы раз­но­сит­ся, ка­жет­ся, по все­му ка­бине­ту. – Моя до­рогая, я не мо­гу, да и не хо­чу на­рушать то хруп­кое рав­но­весие, что сло­жилось у нас и у фир­мы по обе сто­роны оке­ана…   
По его тя­жело­му вздо­ху, но­вой от­по­веди и об­ре­чен­но­му ви­ду толь­ко что за­шед­ший Сти­вен по­нима­ет – как тут все ве­село и ин­те­рес­но. Кив­нув ему в знак при­ветс­твия, Дар­би про­дол­жа­ет, - Эва, пос­лу­шай ме­ня еще раз – фир­ма не име­ет пра­ва за­раба­тывать вне ока­зания кон­суль­та­ци­он­ных ус­луг, но в ус­та­ве ниг­де не про­писа­но, что чле­ны прав­ле­ния – не мо­гут…   
\- К то­му же, мисс Хэс­син­гтон, - всту­па­ет Сти­вен, ос­во­бож­дая бос­са от бес­пер­спек­тивной сва­ры по те­лефо­ну, - этот ва­ри­ант ре­али­зации при­над­ле­жащих ком­па­нии сква­жин для вас прос­то иде­ален, он не об­ла­га­ет­ся на­логом и вы прос­то по­лучи­те при­быль в чис­том ви­де.   
\- Жен­щи­ны… - с пло­хо скры­ва­емым от­вра­щени­ем про­из­но­сит Дар­би, - как же с ни­ми все слож­но!   
\- И не го­вори­те, сэр! – сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Сти­вен, не­воль­но вспо­миная их пос­ледний раз­го­вор с Дон­ной…  
  
 _\- Нас­коль­ко пом­ню, ты со­бира­лась по­корить та­лан­том сце­ну…  
\- И что? – го­лос Дон­ны зву­чит вы­зыва­юще, но Сти­вен без тру­да уга­дыва­ет ее нас­то­ящее нас­тро­ение.  
\- Ты ус­пешно ис­полня­ешь роль глян­це­вой ди­вы в те­кущей ре­аль­нос­ти… и пар­тнер у те­бя впол­не под­хо­дящий… - он ки­ва­ет в сто­рону ка­бине­та, что за­нима­ет здесь Лу­ис Литт. – На его фо­не твои та­лан­ты прос­то ос­лепля­ют!   
\- Хло­почешь мне ан­треп­ри­зу…  
\- Мож­но ска­зать и так… твой Хо­зя­ин на­чис­то ли­шен склон­ности к сан­ти­мен­там, а за бе­зопас­ность зам­ка от­ве­чаю я.  
\- О ка­ком еще Хо­зя­ине речь? – Дон­на изоб­ра­жа­ет пре­неб­ре­жение, - я лег­ко мо­гу пос­лать к чер­ту лю­бого… в том чис­ле и те­бя, до­рогой…  
\- Нет, до­рогая, он те­бя сож­рет и вып­лю­нет, а вмес­те с то­бой и тво­его ны­неш­не­го ше­фа и на­шу фир­му… Так что, да­вай – та­щи мис­те­ра Лит­та в мэ­рию… - и, об­ры­вая не­нуж­ные пре­пира­тель­ства, - Я все знаю, Дон­на Пол­сон, и - это на се­год­няшний день единс­твен­ный ва­ри­ант!  
Дон­на поч­ти нес­лышно вы­руга­лась ему вслед и Сти­вен об­во­рожи­тель­но улыб­нувшись, за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся еще на ми­нуту, - Кста­ти, Хар­ви Спек­тер – же­нат, дав­но… еще с Уни­вер­си­тета… Так что – не пе­режи­вай слиш­ком силь­но, до­рогая…_  
  
\- Что там у нас с Форс­тма­ном, - на­поми­на­ет о се­бе шеф, - и по­чему ко мне при­ходят из ре­ги­ональ­но­го ко­мите­та КЦБ с воп­ро­сами о Лу­исе Лит­те?  
\- По­тому что Лу­ис Литт не толь­ко по­мог Форс­тма­ну скрыть боль­шую часть до­хода от круп­ной сдел­ки от на­логов, про­ведя их че­рез оф­фшо­ры, но и дос­та­вил ему сю­да, в дру­гую стра­ну, до­кумен­ты на эти са­мые день­ги. Имен­но так это выг­ля­дит с их точ­ки зре­ния, сэр…  
\- И что это нам да­ет, Сти­вен? Ре­пута­цию на­шей фир­мы и так мяг­ко го­воря – крис­таль­ной не на­зовешь…  
\- По­лити­ка сдер­жи­вания, сэр, - Сти­вен встре­ча­ет за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный взгляд ше­фа, - са­мая по­пуляр­ная се­год­ня ме­ра пре­сече­ния пос­ледс­твий. По­ка мис­тер Форс­тман бу­дет уве­рен, что мо­жет уп­равлять Лу­исом Лит­том, и что у не­го здесь есть птич­ка-не­велич­ка – фир­ме ни­чего не уг­ро­жа­ет. Что ка­са­ет­ся той пап­ки… до мис­те­ра Форс­тма­на до­ведут ин­форма­цию о том, что она боль­ше не в Нью-Й­ор­ке и Хар­ви Спек­тер не име­ет к ней от­но­шения…   
\- А мис­тер Литт, к не­му же у КЦБ неп­ре­мен­но воз­никнут воп­ро­сы!   
\- И пусть, - ки­ва­ет Сти­вен, - они его мо­гут да­же доп­ро­сить, без под­твержда­ющих бу­маг, ко­торых у них нет, и по­каза­ний сви­дете­лей их пре­тен­зии – пре­тен­зи­ями и ос­та­нут­ся.  
\- Ты так уве­рен, что эта мисс Пол­сон не сдаст сво­его на­чаль­ни­ка, как пре­дыду­щего?  
\- О да, - на этот раз Сти­вен поз­во­ля­ет се­бе рас­сме­ять­ся, - у нее здесь – _лю­бовь с ин­те­ресом_ , шеф…   
  
  
\- Мы вы­иг­ра­ли, как я по­нимаю, - Джес­си­ка встре­ча­ет его у лиф­тов в чем-то ве­чер­не-рос­кошном, - так по­чему ты – здесь?  
\- А не с Май­ком в рес­то­ране? – воп­ро­сом от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - за­шел со­об­щить те­бе но­вос­ти, ес­ли Тан­нер не сде­лал это за ме­ня.  
\- Он был очень скуп на де­тали, - па­риру­ет она, - рас­ска­зав лишь то, что Ани­та Гиббс от­ка­залась от рас­сле­дова­ния, не об­на­ружив сос­та­ва прес­тупле­ния…  
\- И ты бы с удо­воль­стви­ем об­су­дила это сей­час со мной, - иро­низи­ру­ет он, - но на ве­чер у те­бя со­вер­шенно дру­гие пла­ны. Уж не с тем ли за­гадоч­ным да­рите­лем?  
\- Ес­ли мне ре­шили по­дарить нес­коль­ко неф­тя­ных сква­жин где-то в Аф­ри­ке, что­бы про­из­вести на ме­ня впе­чат­ле­ние… - она за­мол­ка­ет, улы­ба­ясь.  
\- То ему это уда­лось, - за нее за­кан­чи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - к то­му же, так удоб­но – это имен­но те са­мые сква­жины из-за ко­торых весь сыр-бор у Лу­иса за оке­аном… на­де­юсь, он в нем уто­пит­ся!   
\- У Лу­иса сно­ва воз­никли не­удобс­тва с КЦБ, - иг­но­рируя при­вет­ли­во от­кры­тые створ­ки вновь при­быв­ше­го лиф­та, Джес­си­ка свер­лит его взгля­дом, - из-за Форс­тма­на…  
\- И? Хо­чешь спро­сить, не я ли его сдал?  
\- Нет, хо­чу ска­зать – они с Дон­ной рас­пи­сались, до­кумен­ты офор­ми­ли зад­ним чис­лом, так что вы­ходит – они при­еха­ли в Ан­глию мо­лодо­жена­ми…   
\- Вза­им­ное неп­ризна­ние ви­ны, - ци­тиру­ет Хар­ви оче­ред­ную гла­ву Пра­ва, - и как следс­твие, зап­рет на да­чу по­каза­ний, как прис­трастных лиц.   
\- И – что ты об этом ду­ма­ешь?  
\- Что Лу­ису слиш­ком вез­ло в пос­леднее вре­мя… - ки­вая на сте­ну, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - дол­жно же это ког­да-ни­будь за­кон­чить­ся…  
Прос­ле­див его взгляд, Джес­си­ка улы­ба­ет­ся, - По­жалуй, по­ра по­думать об об­новле­нии ин­терь­ера… - вы­зывая но­вый лифт…  
\- Я заж­дался вни­зу! – с яв­ной пре­тен­зи­ей про­из­но­сит Майк пря­мо с по­рога, - а Рей го­ворит, ты еще и не со­бира­ешь­ся спус­кать­ся!   
\- Те­бе что, боль­ше не с кем от­праздно­вать? – не по­вора­чива­ясь от ок­на, ус­ме­ха­ет­ся пат­рон, - Возь­ми Ло­лу и сво­ди ее в Гон­за­лес, для ме­ня там дер­жат сто­лик…   
\- Ло­ла не лю­бит рес­то­ранов и всей этой ку­терь­мы, - плю­ха­ясь на ди­ван, с тос­кой взды­ха­ет тот, - и по­том, я уже от нее – по­лучил пох­ло­пыва­ние по пле­чу от пол­ковни­ка и _ты мо­лодец, Майк!_ в ка­чес­тве поз­драв­ле­ний.   
\- А по­том те­бе де­ликат­но на­мек­ну­ли, что вре­мя во­об­ще-то к по­луно­чи и… - Майк энер­гично ки­ва­ет, бро­сив еще один не­понят­ный взгляд на го­род, Хар­ви раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, стя­гивая со спин­ки крес­ла пид­жак, - по­ра бы и честь знать?  
\- Пой­дем – прос­то по­сидим где-ни­будь… – ис­ко­са гля­нув на пат­ро­на, Майк улав­ли­ва­ет улыб­ку, мель­кнув­шую у то­го на ли­це, и уже бод­рее про­дол­жа­ет, - а мо­жет и по­едим что-ни­будь, а то с этой жизнью на вул­ка­не я за­был, что та­кое нор­маль­ный зав­трак… и обед… про ужин уже да­же не за­ика­юсь. Ты рас­ска­жешь мне про Нью Джер­си…  
\- Это рай­он на том бе­регу, дос­та­точ­но гус­то­насе­лен­ный, - с поч­ти неп­ро­ница­емым вы­раже­ни­ем от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - с раз­ви­той ин­фраструк­ту­рой и собс­твен­ной ок­ружной про­кура­турой…  
\- И ок­ружным про­куро­ром, ко­торо­го ты так изящ­но свел со Скот­ти, - под­на­чива­ет Майк, на что Хар­ви мо­мен­таль­но ре­аги­ру­ет, - Это – не­дока­зу­емая ар­гу­мен­та­ция и ты не мо­жешь ис­поль­зо­вать ее как ут­вер­жде­ния…  
\- А я ни­чего и не ут­вер­ждал, - до­воль­ный со­бой, Майк вы­зыва­ет лифт, - мне дос­та­точ­но тво­ей ре­ак­ции, со­вет­ник…  
Створ­ки лиф­та смы­ка­ют­ся с лег­ким зво­ном, пыль осе­да­ет в по­лутем­ных пус­тых ко­ридо­рах фир­мы Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры… _Ни­чего лич­но­го – прос­то биз­нес…_


End file.
